The Lion, The Lady and The Fairy
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Lucy is forced out of Fairy Tail because of a misunderstanding, now she is living happily with her husband and now four year old child. What will happen when the Guild comes to call? And how will the Fairies react when they meet the most powerful wizard in all of Fiore? (Lucki parings) (LucyxLoki)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **First of all, I ship Lucy and Loki, but I hate their name, LoLu** **(YUCK!). So I decided to rename them... Lucky - so there, that's what they will be named while you're in my little corner of FanFiction,** **AND YOU WILL RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!  
**

** It all started about five years ago…  
**

Mine and Loki's fingers were intertwined as we walked slowly through Magnolia, towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. Our hands swung slowly, I sighed.

"After that stupidly long job, I'm ready to get home into a nice long, hot bath." I leaned against his shoulder.

"Me too?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Heck no, perv," I bumped his shoulder playfully. As we came insight of the guild hall, I stopped walking.

"You should probably go back to the spirit gate, huh?"

"Yeah, I used quite a bit of magic back there," he sighed, I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you when I get home," I smiled

"Kay, love you,"

"Love you too," I blew him a kiss as he disappeared through his gate.

I walked through the large wooden doors of the guild and looked around the quiet guild hall.

'Why does the atmosphere in here feel so icky?' I thought as I sat down at the bar where Mira was polishing a glass.

"Hi Mira!" I greeted her joyfully, "Is Team Natsu in yet?" Team Natsu consisted of Natsu. Gray, Erza, Juvia, Happy and I. about a week earlier I went on a solo mission, I think they were mad at me for it, because they went on their own the exact same day.

"No," Mira avoided eye contact.

"Are you okay, Mira?" before she could answer, Master Makarov appeared behind me.

"Ah, Lucy, you're back," he said with a coldness that surprised me.

"A-huh," I turned to meet him, "Master, you'll never believe what happened on the mission," I brought up my right hand that was wrapped in bandages, "I was captured by a thief that had some grudge against us or something, 'cause he tried to literally carve our insignia out of my hand," I told him, "Luckily, Loki was there and he kicked the guy into next year before he could do too much damage," I played with the end of the bandage,

"but he still did a lot," I rested my hand on the counter, "I think I might need another stamp," I said smiling. I looked down at Master's face which was hard as stone. The smile disappeared from my lips.

"Lucy, as much as it pains me to say this," he paused, "you're out of the guild,"

* * *

** A/N Kay guys, i know this is short, there are longer chapters to come, but i really just needed a motive to get my rear in gear and start posting more often. Anyway, i hope this was good. This is an idea i've had for a while now and i thought i would just give you a little _taste_ of this story and see if you guys like it. Hopefully i'll be posting another chapter soon, Till then, Loves -  
**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**

**(P.S. Don't forget to review, kay? kthnxbye ^v^)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" I stuttered, "What did I do?"

"You know it's against the law of the Magic Council to force a romantic relationship upon a spirit of the Celestial Heavens, don't you?"

"Yes sir, but I didn't! I wouldn't do something like that! Ask anyone!" I swept my hand around the room to my fellow guild members; they all kept silent and avoided my pleading gaze, "Levi, Kana? Elfman?" getting no response, I turned back to the bar, " Mira?" she turned around to get another glass to polish.

"Lucy," Makarov said gently, I turned back around with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Master Makarov, please don't force me to leave the only real home I have ever had, please, Master Makarov," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he said, he took my hand and a magic circle appeared above where my stamp had been and where my bandage was snuggly wrapped around my hand. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew what had happened under the folds of my bandage. I covered my mouth with my left hand, my eyes stung with tears, I blinked and all at once, they streamed down my cheeks. I nodded and slowly walked to the doors, passing my former guild mates, the people I believed were friends. As I got to the large wooden doors, they burst open as Team Natsu walked in, Natsu and Gray fighting and Juvia and Happy trying to separate them before Erza had to step in. Suddenly, Juvia looked around the room.

"I sense sadness," she said, they stopped the tomfoolery and looked over the room.

"What's up with the glum faces, you guys?" Natsu asked, the question was met with silence and glares.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy landed on my shoulder, I pulled him into a tight hug and went to the rest of the group – my former team mates-

"Lucy, seriously, what's wrong?" Gray wiped a tear out of my eye.

"'Goodbyes' that's what's wrong," I sniffled.

"What do you mean, 'goodbyes'? Where are you going?" Natsu spoke up. I took a long breath.

"I don't know yet," I smiled sadly at them and kissed the pink haired idiot's cheek, I did the same to gray and then pulled them all into a tight hug.

Once I had said my farewells, I gripped the door knob. I slowly turned it, before I left; I took one last look around the guild hall, my friends, trying to permanently imprint the image into my mind. Then I turned and walked out the door and started for home.

When I got home I summoned Plue and flopped down on my bed and cried into the light violet comforter, holding the small snowman-like creature to my chest. I guess I must have dozed off, because when I blinked my eyes open, Plue was gone. I rolled over to look at the clock that sat on the table by my bedside. It read 10:43. I sighed and rolled back over, trying to forget the cold expressions and confused look I had gathered that day.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" I heard a voice say, recognizing it I rolled back over to face Loki who sat on the chair by my desk.

"They kicked us out," new tears formed in my eyes and I balled my fists.

"Why?" He demanded, I hesitated, "Luce, if you don't tell me, I'll go to them," he growled as he cracked his knuckles. A long breath shuttered into my lungs.

"They think that I forced you to be in a relationship with me," I told him, "I denied it and they kicked us out," the tears started to fall, "After all that's happened, they kicked us out over a misunderstanding," I got out of bed and went to sit on Loki's lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my upper back.

"You know what the worst part is?" I asked him.

"What, besides being guild less, unemployed lost all of your friends and we're almost broke?"

"Let me rephrase that," I rolled my eyes,, "Do you know what sucks the most at this moment emotionally? "

"No idea,"

"What sucks is, I don't know whether to be really, really sad or extremely mad," I told him "Like right now, I want to bawl my eyes out, but I also want to punch Makarov's face clean out of Fiore," at this Loki laughed.

"I would love to see that," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but then I would have to deal with Natsu and company," I groaned, let go of his neck and sat up, "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"You going to make something?" he asked over my question.

"I could," he clapped his hands

"Then I'm starving," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that good of a cook, you know," I reminded him, I stood up and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, I had batter for pancakes ready to fry as they were almost done, Loki entered the kitchen.

"What are you making, anyway?" he sat down at the table.

"Pancakes," I got some blueberries out of the refrigerator.

"You do realize that it's like 11:00 at night right?" he looked at me like I was insane.

"Hey," I popped a blueberry into my mouth, "I've had a rough day," I pointed my spatula at him in an attempted to look threatening, "okay?"

"Okay, I get it! I get it!" he put his hands up and I went back to the stove. When I finished cooking le pancakes I put them onto two plates. I sat one in front of Loki and the other in my spot. As I sat down there was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this ungodly hour?" I hissed.

"I'll get it," Loki stood up.

"Don't you dare!" I called after him, "It's probably Mei from next door, I swear, she comes by just to see you,"

"Luce, it 11:00 at night, I doubt that it would be her," he said.

"But it could be,"

"And what if it is? Jealous, Lucy?" he chuckled; I blushed and turned back to my plate.

"Never mind," I huffed, "You can get it," he chuckled once more then went to get the door. I took a bite of my pancakes and strained to hear who was at the door, I couldn't hear much but he was getting agitated, I knew that much. I stood up and cautiously went to where Loki was blocking someone from entering.

"She doesn't want to see you right now, so leave!" he yelled at them, before I could say or see who was at the door, Loki flew across the room and into a wall.

"Loki!" I screamed as I flew to his side, he got up and brushed himself off. He stepped in front of me. I looked past him to see Team Natsu standing at the door.

"You're gonna pay for that, dragon!" he sneered. He cast a magic circle with the twist of his ring and punched it, and then the circle disappeared and reappeared several times on Natsu's body. A puff of smoke and then Natsu was sent back, unconscious. Erza and Gray went into defensive positions.

"Loki, calm down," I grabbed his arm but he shook me off. I ran to my bedside table and grabbed my keys. Loki was getting ready to cast another magic circle, Erza had changed armors and Gray had his fist on his open palm, ready to use his ice make magic. I quickly waved the ginger's gate key.

"Gate of Leo the Lion, I command you to close!" I yelled. A Loki started to disappeared he looked at me, confusion and rage burned in his eyes. I sunk to the ground, "dang it, Loki," I whispered so that I knew he could hear me, "I didn't want to do that," I sighed and looked up at the small group of wizards, "Is Natsu okay?" I asked.

"He'll live," Erza replied, "however, we have more pressing matters to discuss,"

"Yeah, come in," I arose off the floor and led them into the kitchen, "You guys want some pancakes?" I asked, Gray and Erza refused but Happy accepted, I slid him Loki's plate since he hadn't touched them.

"Lucy," Erza started, I looked at her, "Master Makarov has agreed to let you back in the guild," my eyes glittered in excitement.

"Really?" I nearly squealed.

"On one condition," Gray interrupted my little happy moment with his not-so-positive-sounding words.

"What is it?" I stuttered. Natsu appeared behind me.

"You have to terminate your contract with Loki,"

**Hallo, loves! I'm back! Sorry for the REALLY CRAPY excuse for them kicking Lucy out x i needed something no one has used before soooooo... here we are...**

**ANYWAYS! there you go, i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it :D**

**REVIEW, DANG IT! I WANT REVIEWS AND I WANT THEM NOW! **

**(Tnx to FairyTail123 and TheAwesomeGuest for my first reiews, kthnxbye :-* )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N kay, guys here it is after a WHOLE DAY of waiting... it was tough right? No, it wasn't? okay, fine...**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

"You have to terminate your contract with Loki," Natsu said. I froze.

"Gramps said that you could have a few days to think it over," Gray told me and they all rose and left without saying another word. After a few minutes I snapped back to reality from my spinning thoughts.

"So, it's my family or my love?" I said to myself. I took a long bath, soaking in my thoughts. After I got out and got my pajamas on, I went to bed. After a few hours of tossing and turning sleeplessly, I gave up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and shuffles into the kitchen where I had left my gate keys, hesitantly, I picked up Loki's.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo' I said," I said quietly and swung the key half-heartedly. Nothing happened, "Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" I said clearer and a little louder, still nothing. "Okay," I said to his gate key, "I know you can hear me, so listen up, Makarov gave me a choice to get back into Fairy Tail," my voice was void of emotion as I spoke, "I can go back to the guild and terminate my contract with you, or I can keep it and stay out of Fairy Tail," Hearing this, he appeared.

"What?" he exclaimed, "They know that the Celestial Spirit king literally gave my key to you and you couldn't break the contract if you wanted to, right?" he pace back in forth in my small kitchen area.

"I don't think so," I put my elbows on the table and rubbed my temples, "but I have no idea about any of them anymore," I sighed. Loki sat in the chair across from me and tried to calm down. After a few minutes, he looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I think we should just leave, I don't think I could tell them face to face, so I think we should just leave" I told him, he nodded.

"Whatever you think is best," he said, "Personally, I think we should storm the guild and kick all of their butts, but you know, that's just me," I rolled my eyes.

"As attractive as that sounds… no. but if you'll excuse me I need Virgo to pack," I told him. He grunted and disappeared through his gate. I summoned Virgo.

"What can I do for you, Miss Lucy?" Virgo curtseyed.

"Virgo, I need thee house packed up and my thing to be kept in the Celestial world for a while," I told her, she took everything but a small futon for me to sleep on. I still needed to sleep, for Pete's sake; it was two o'clock in the morning! It climbed into the futon and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning when I awoke and took a bath, Virgo took away the futon and pajamas and brought me an extra set of clothes. It was a turquoise shirt with sleeves that went down to my elbows; I also had a pair of white capris and a pair of white heels. After I was done changing, Loki and I went to the train station to get a train ticket. I didn't care where; I just wanted to go anywhere but here. After we bought our tickets, we were looking at departure times I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a dragon slayer clad in dark tones with piercings in his face.

"Gajeel!" she called as she ran towards him. Hearing his name, he looked around; when he saw me he smiled.

"Blondie!" he called back. Gajeel had basically been my big brother for the past year or two, and I hadn't seen him in four months! I clasped him in a hug and he spun me around. I hung on to him for a minute, knowing that I would probably never see him again. Tears rolled down my face. Smelling the saltiness with his super dragon slayer nose, he pulled away from me, "Lucy are you okay?" I sniffled and wiped the tears away.

"No, I'm fine, (RED ALERT! RED ALERT!) I'm just happy to see you," I told him.

"Lucy!" Loki called behind me, "The train's leaving!" I turned towards him.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I turned back to Gajeel, "Would you give this to Levi as soon as you get back to Fairy Tail?" I presented a large document envelope to him, he took it.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Goodbye, Gajeel," I gave him one more quick hug before I ran to the train.

"Bye, Blondie," he called after me, I turned around and pointed a finger in the air, he copied the gesture and I climbed aboard the train.

When Gajeel got to the guild he slammed open the door.

"What did you idiots do to Lucy?" he bellowed. They all starred at him for a minute before master jumped onto the bar.

"Well, you see, Gajeel," Makarov started, "Since Lucy and Loki got together we decided to play a prank on them, like we always do when two Fairy Tail members form a relationship,"

"So Master pretended to kick her out because of Loki," Erza continued for Makarov, "And he gave her a choice, her or us,"

"When she comes back, we're gonna tell her it's a joke," Natsu finished

"Well, she ain't comin back!" Gajeel yelled, "I ran into her at the train station and she told me goodbye and said to give this to Levi," he held up the large envelope. Levi came up and took it from him; she looked in it and gasped, recognizing the contents.

"It's Lucy's novel," she announced. She drew out the pages and a note dropped out. She stooped to pick it up. She read it aloud.

"My dearest Levi," she began, "First of all, I would like to thank you and the others for everything you have done for me over the years. I am sorry to go but due to recent events that played out over the past couple of days, I'm afraid I have to. I probably won't get a chance to see you again, so as promised, here is my finished novel. I hope you enjoy it and think of me when you read it. With love,  
Lucy Heartfilia.  
(P.S. Don't let anyone else read it if it stinks, kay? And Natsu doesn't get to read it at all, got it? ~Lucy)

Levi concluded in tears. They dropped to the note and blurred the ink. The guild was silent as they soaked up what they had done,

"Master, I believe we may have gone too far this time," Erza finally broke the silence.

"Then there's only one thing to do," He ran upstairs and jumped on the S-Class balcony, "Every mage that's not on a job with the exception of Mira and myself as of this moment is to go find Lucy and bring her back here!" This was met with a roar of agreements and an 'aye sir', from Happy and they all left.

After they all left Kana and Mira sat at the bar, Kana was looking into her rather large glass ball, trying to establish a communication link with Lucy.

"Dang it, Lucy!" she slammed her fists on the bar top, "Either she's ignoring me, or there's a spell blocking me from reaching her," she tried once more, "Dang it!" she picked up her empty glass mug and threw it across the stone hall, it shattered as it hit the back wall. Mira gently put a hand on her friend's balled fist.

"It'll be okay, we'll find her," she told her, "I promise,"

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? I PROMISE there will be butt kicking soon! **

**Please review (woah, i asked nicely this time), i love reading the reviews you guys give me :D**

**Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N IT IS HERE! The not-so-long awaited fourth chapter!**

* * *

** "It'll be okay, we'll find her," Mira Jane told Kana, "I promise,"**

** But they didn't, after about a year of looking on and off, they all stopped looking for me. After about a month of living on our own, my spirits and I decided to go to my father, Jude Heartfilia's home, my father and I had been on good terms for the better part of two years. He had built several large towns around the staggeringly large Heartfilia estate. I became a teacher in one of the schools and lived with my new husband, Loki.**

But that was almost five years ago; today was our daughter, Fararia's fourth birthday. Fararia - or Fairy as she liked to be called- had orange hair like Loki's and had my eyes. She was a powerful wizard, she could use ring magic and had joint contracts with all of my spirits, and Plue was her favorite, of course. She also had a power all of her own. Loki had taken her to the market as I prepared the cake.

Fararia was holding her father's hand as they made it through the crowded streets. They were on a drop-dead serious, take-no-prisoners mission. What were they after, you ask? Candles, this was the third time they had to go back, the keeper of the booth that sold the candles had sold them pretty much everything except what they came for. But this time they were determined, they had a 'fire in their bellies' if you will.

"So, what color candles do you want, Fairy?" Loki knew the answer, but he figured that he would ask anyway.

"Orange, Daddy! Orange…" she trailed off. Looking after a calico cat, as it took off; she followed it, zipping around the corner.

"Okay, orange, are you sure?" when he didn't get a response, he glanced down. Panic filled him as he looked around for his missing child.

Fararia looked around her unfamiliar surroundings for her dad. She hadn't paid attention to where she was going when she was following the cat. Now she had lost the cat and her dad.

"Daddy!" she called out his name a few times, "Daddy!" a hand found itself on her shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you need help?" a kind voice asked from behind her. Fairy turned around to see a tall feminine figure; she had lavender hair and gray eyes. As Fairy's quick eyes looked her over she noted a small insignia on her wrist, half of it was covered by her navy blue jacket she wore. Fairy nodded at her question.

"Daddy and I went to get candles and now I can't find him," she explained calmly, her parents had always taught her not to panic in a crisis.

Meanwhile Loki was panicking in search for his daughter.

"Fairy!" he shouted, "Fairy!" he jumped on a lamp post, twisting his ring and casting a magic circle to boost him to said pole. He spotted her talking to the woman; he jumped down and ran towards them.

Fairy was describing her dad to the woman as she heard her name called from behind her.

"Fairy!" she turned around to see her dad coming towards her, before she could do anything, the tall woman stepped in front of her. The woman was analyzing her dad's face.

"Stay back kid, he means me."

* * *

**A/N First, i apologize for the short chapter, and the lack of butt kicking, but there will be some soon!(sometime in the next 3 chapters or so.) Second, I love all of your fabulous reviews, they make me so happy! Keep reviewing, kay?-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Kay, guys, I apologize for the short chapter once again**

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild hall Kana was downing her seventh barrel in the past hour. She finished it off then put it down on the floor. She got up shakily and started to wobble over to her usual table. She took a few steps before crashing to the floor, she screamed as though a thousand knives were being pushed through her skull simultaneously. She screamed again as members of the guild surrounded her.

"Someone, bring me a reflective surface, now!" she screamed, seconds later, Gray and Elfman carried in the large bathroom mirror. They sat it in front of her on the floor, she grabbed the sides, instantly reliving some of the pain, but still leaving a significant amount. As she grabbed the sides, an image was projected on to the mirror. The hall was filled with gasps when they saw Loki on a black background.

"Loki," Gray stared in shock, "Kana, where is he?" he demanded, "Where?" Loki meant Lucy. Although the rest of the guild had given up on finding her, he had always kept a look out for his favorite celestial spirit mage. "Where, Kana?"

"Shut up, I'm looking," she yelled at him. A few seconds later, the background was reviled along with two more figures, a tall and a short one. While the short one was still vary blurry, the tall figure was clear as day.

"Ryoko!" Some of the guild members exclaimed as they saw the lavender haired woman,

"What's the little blurry spot?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but it's strong in magical properties," Kana told them. They all stood quiet as the picture started to move.

"Fairy!" Loki shouted, Ryoko stepped in front of the blurry spot.

"Stay back kid, he means me," Just after that the picture froze after a few seconds, the picture jumped ahead in time **((Gotta hate lag ;) ))** where Ryoko lie on the ground and Loki and the blurry spot stood over her, then the mirror went blank.

"What… Just… Happened?" Levi asked.

"I don't know, but one of our own has been hurt, Team Natsu and I will go and hunt Loki down and bring him to justice," Erza announced.

"I'm coming too," Levi blurted out.

"Me too," Gajeel said quietly.

"I don't wanna go," Natsu told them, taking another drink from his pint and put it back on the bar. Gray grabbed him be the collar.

"What do you mean, 'you don't wanna go'? If he's there, then so is Lucy!" He yelled in his face.

"So? She doesn't want to see us, she chose HIM over us!" Natsu yelled back.

"But we forced that choice upon her, even if it was a joke, it is still our fault," Erza said calmly, "so we have to go tell her that she doesn't have to choose anymore,"

"Fine, I'll go," Natsu said through his teeth.

"Yay!" Happy exclaimed, flying up to the rafter in joy.

"But only to track down Loki, I don't want anything to do with her," he sneered, the others flinched at the cold tone he used in reference to Lucy.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE! I will describe the fight scene later, i promise, so please don't curse me...**

**Fararia came from just trying to find a name that had 'Fairy' in it, 'cause ya know...**

**The reason i HATE 'LoLu' is because it reminds me of 'Magical Girl, LalaLulu'.  
**

**And the mystery lady 'Ryoko', well... You'll find out about her soon enough, *Evil laugh* BUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***mummbles* i have to admit, i debated leaving you all to sit in agony for a week till the this chapter, *comes back to reality* Ahem! Wait, what?**

**Okay, enough with the A/N, review, kay? 'Till hen loves -**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Two in one day? UNHEARD OF**

* * *

I sunk down into the bath water with a contented sigh. I loved to take baths during the day; the sun glittered in through the window and hit the water, making reflections on the ceiling. I stirred the water with my finger, making the reflections dance. After washing my hair, I soaked for a bit. Thinking about how I couldn't believe my baby was four today, it seemed like just yesterday my 'friends' kicked me out of their precious guild.

"I suppose I should send them a 'thank you' card or something, after all I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them," I giggled, "I wonder how Mira Jane would react if she saw Fairy," I imagined the silver haired mage almost smothering my daughter in a hug then scolding Loki and I for not sending her a wedding invitation or at least bringing her around as a baby. I was jerked from my thoughts when someone decided it would be a good idea to ring the doorbell a thousand times, I groaned, "You have got to be kidding me," I hissed. I jumped out of the bath and quickly pulled my silk robe over my dripping-wet body, my waist length hair soaking through the thin material. I ran down the stairs, my hair dripped on the wooden planks as I went, the doorbell still ringing.

"Keep your shirt on!" I yelled as I got through the door, my thoughts immediately shot to Gray. I unlatched the bolt and chain and opened the door. I saw Loki holding a beat up, unconscious woman in his arms, and little Fairy standing on a lawn chair so she could reach the doorbell, "What the he—" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence. I regained myself and open the door wider, "Guest bedroom," I told him and he was immediately through the door and he made his way up the stairs, Fairy followed. I shut the door and hurried after them.

Loki placed her gently on the bed and I grabbed the first-aid kit out of the bathroom and hurried to the stranger's side and started to patch her up. Out the corner of my eye I saw two people tip-toeing out of the room.

"Loki, Fairy, what happened to this woman?" as I asked they both froze and slowly turned around to face me.

"Well, you see Luce," my husband started, "It was all her," he pushed Fairy in front of him almost like a shield. I looked at the small child, expecting an explanation.

"Fararia?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"She was gonna hurt Daddy!" she told me. I looked at Loki, then to Fairy then to the woman.

"I expect a full explanation when I get done doctoring her up, got it?" I looked at both of them.

"Yes, mommy," Fararia hung her head.

"Yes, love," Loki copied our daughter's actions.

"Now, get out of here," I shooed them out and shut the door. I walked back over to the bed, I started to take off the woman's jacket, reveling a few bruises "Oh you poor girl," As I slid a sleeve off of her left arm, I noticed a small violet insignia on her wrist. I inspected it further then, paled. "Loki!" I called frantically. Seconds later, he burst through the door.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he looked me over, I was still holding the woman's wrist, I brought it up for him to look at it.

"She's Fairy Tail," he inspected the small mark.

"Maybe they won't notice her gone for a few days," he tried to reassure me. Slowly, I nodded.

"In the meantime, let's just get her patched up and out of here as soon as possible,"

* * *

**A/N Keep in mind that the short chapter is only because it's been seven hours. *Thinks to self* Maybe i should have put them together to make one long chapter... *blinks* oh well. Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here is the long chapter all of you have been waiting for, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been four days since the 'incident', we had brought the woman to the town healer after the second day, she was healing well, but she still hadn't woken up.

I slowly blinked awake; I stretched and reached behind me to where Loki sleeps, frowning when I couldn't feel anyone. I rolled over and pouted when I saw that Loki's side of the bed was empty. Then I remembered where he was, he had told me last night that he was going on a job (he still took wizarding jobs for the people in and around the towns), I thought he would at least he would wake me up and give me a goodbye kiss. Groaning, I rolled back over and looked at the clock, it read: 7:03.

"Crap!" I flipped the covers off of my legs, jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. Today was the first day of school since summer break and I was on the verge of being late. I pulled on a light gray skirt and a button up white blouse with full length sleeves that I rolled up to my elbows. I pulled on my dark grey heels and put my golden hair into a tight bun I slipped on my glasses because yesterday my contact literally went down the sink drain. After I did all this, I summoned Virgo.

"How may I be of service, Miss Lucy?" she asked as she bowed her head.

"Would you wake up Fararia, please, I still have things to get ready," I said while putting a few things into my small bag.

"Yes, Miss Lucy," and she hurried down the hall to my daughter's room. A few minutes later, Fairy shuffled into my room fully dressed.

"Good morning, mommy," she yawned.

"Good morning, sweetie," I kissed her head. She yawned once more as she climbed onto my bed and lay down, "Don't go to sleep, we have to leave soon," I stifled a yawn myself. I went to sit next to her on the bed, "Come on, you're making me sleepy," I poked in her underarm; she giggled and shot her arms down to protect her ticklish sides. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and stood up, "Okay then, I'll just leave you here all alone, by yourself, all day," I took a few steps to the door, her eyes shot open.

"No!" she yelled and was almost instantly by my side, clinging to my legs, "Don't leave me, mommy!" I leaned down and picked her up in my arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh, I wouldn't leave you," I put her down, "Come on, we need to leave, we're going to be late," I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Where are we going, mommy?" She said through another yawn.

"We're going to go see aunt Hikari," Fairy squealed in excitement, Hikari was my best friend from work; she was like my sister and was considered Fairy's aunt. I went to the kitchen to grab the bentos I had made for Fairy and I last night. I grabbed my bag and we walked out the door. We lived close to the school so it wasn't that long of a walk, when we got there, several students flooded the gates. We joined the crowd and shuffled into the courtyard. After we got in the main school building we hurried to the teacher's lounge. We opened the door and was greeted by a squeal by my best friend. Immediately Fairy was glomped by Hikari.

"Oh my goodness, you are adorable!" she squealed, "Happy late birthday!"

"Aunt Hikari," Fairy gasped, "I can't breathe," instantly, Hikari let go.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," Hikari said.

"Hikari, you saw her a week ago," I put the bentos into the refrigerator and went to where the coffee pot stood, ignoring the coffee and went straight to where the doughnuts stood beside it. I took some napkins and took two, handing one to Fairy.

"A week is a long time!" Hikari continued, "You guys should've come over more often during the summer," she pouted.

"Well, you'll get to see plenty of us from now on, aunt Hikari," Fararia took a bite of her chocolate glazed doughnut and smiled. Normally I would not let Fairy have the doughnuts that they put in the lounge, but neither of us got any breakfast today, so I decided that it would be okay this one time.

"I had better," she looked at Fairy seriously. I glanced at the clock; it was almost time to start lessons. I threw the remnants of the doughnut in the trash can.

"Come on," I grabbed fairy's hand, "We have to get to class," we started to walk to the door; Fairy turned around and waved at Hikari, who waved back. We entered my class room and Fairy left my side to sit on a miniature desk in the back of the class, she was allowed to stay with me during the day if she didn't disturb the class. I walked to the front of the room and wrote 'Lucy Lionheart' on the blackboard.

"Hello, class my name is Mrs. Lionheart, I'll be your teacher for this semester," I told them, with a few short introductions, we started the lesson.

* * *

"What am I looking for, again?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the air.

"You're looking for Lucy's scent, Natsu," Happy called down as he looked for Lucy from an aerial view. The others were searching through the town for the celestial mage.

"Oh," he said then started to search the air again. He was about to give up when something caught his attention. He took a deep breath through his nose; "Hey Happy, I think I found it!" he called up to his friend. Happy spiraled down and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Are you sure, Natsu?" he had got it wrong once earlier that day and burst into the wrong house, getting attacked by the woman's husband. Happy cringed at the memory.

"Pretty sure, but the scent's changed a little," he couldn't put his finger on it, but it had definitely changed.

"Let's go get the others and check it out," Happy jumped into the air once again and flew in the direction of their friends, Natsu followed.

A little while later the group of wizards were at the spot where Natsu had picked up on the scent. Gajeel took a whiff of the air.

"I smell it," He said, Natsu took off in the direction it lead. When they came to the school gate, they all stood there for a moment.

"Why would Lucy be in a school?" Gray wondered aloud

"Let's check it out!" Levi said, already walking through the gates, the others followed, Gajeel took the lead this time and led them through the halls, they came to the teacher's lounge.

"Whoa, she spends a lot of time in here," Natsu said. Happy spotted the pink box of deliciousness by the coffee maker and hurried over to it. He finished off the doughnuts within seconds. Seeing Lucy wasn't in here, Natsu went out the door and started to follow the scent once more. They stopped outside a classroom labeled 1-b under it in a much smaller font, read: Mrs. Lionheart. They all scratched their heads then shrugged. Gray grabbed the handle of the sliding door and slid it open, to reveal me sitting on the front of my desk, holding an open book, reading aloud to the students who were looking at them. Hearing the door open I sighed, not looking over to them, I closed my book, a finger in it to mark my place.

"I don't appreciate it when someone interrupts my class," I stood up and looked over to them, I dropped my book in shock as I saw Gray, his mouth slack as he was staring at me, I could see the rest of Team Natsu behind him plus Gajeel and Levi. My eyes went wide; Levi pushed past Gray and ran to hug me.

"Lucy!" she cried, I stood there in shock. When I recovered I hugged her back, suddenly she pulled back, "Why didn't you come to say goodbye? If you had you wouldn't have had to leave,"

"What do you mean, you guys kicked me out of the guild and gave me an impossible choice!" I yelled at her, the rest of the wizards entered the room.

"Um… Missus Lionheart," one of the students piped up, "What's going on here?" I looked at the students puzzled faces. While looking for something to tell them, one of the older boys spotted Gajeel's insignia.

"They're from Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed. The other students gasped and looked them over.

"Yeah, they are!" and with that the students gathered around us, asking my former guild mates a lot of questions. I whistled with my fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Students, back to your seats," the students that had taken my class the previous semesters followed my orders immediately, the freshmen were hesitant, but quickly went back to their seats, "Now," I turned back to the group by the door, "back in the hallway," I gave them a glare, they shuttered and retreated back into the hall. Taking a deep breath, I turned back to my students and walked to the back where Fairy had fallen asleep on the desk, I quickly picked her up and went back to the door, before walking out of it I looked back at the group of high school aged students, "Stay in here, all of you," I pointed to them and went into the hallway. I quickly walked past them; they followed me down the hall a bit, confused as to why I had a toddler in my arms. I knocked on a door of a class room. I slid open the door and poked my head in.

"Luce?" Hikari raised her eyebrow. I slid the door open more to reveal a sleeping Fairy in my arms, she nodded in understanding and pointed to her cot in the back of the classroom, no one knew why she had a cot in here room, but it was convenient when I needed to lay Fairy down. Silently, I put her on the cot.

"Thanks, Hikari," I winked before heading back into the hallway. When I slid the door closed I sighed, "follow me," I turned and headed towards the courtyard, they all followed in silence. When we got to the courtyard I turned around to face them, a cold expression on my face, then all at once, It softened and a smile graced my face, "I missed you guys so much!" I hugged the one closest to me, which happened to be Natsu. He shook me off and stepped back from me.

"Well, we're not here for you, we're here for the kitty," he said coldly, knowing he meant Loki, I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would that be?" I knew why.

"He attacked one of the guild members," Erza spoke up, "We came to get Ryoko and to bring Loki back to the guild," I giggled.

"Actually, it wasn't him," I tried to hold in a giggle.

"Don't lie to us, Luce," Gray said with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not," I said, all humor gone out of my voice. The lunch bell rang, "It wasn't him,"

"But we saw it," Happy said gently. Some students started to pour into the courtyard; I saw my class, watching us. Next I saw little Fairy next to Hikari, she made eye contact with me then started to run towards me.

"Mommy!" she ran to me, seeing the wizards she hid behind my legs slightly.

"Mommy?" They exclaimed. Levi looked back and forth between us. I took Fairy into my arms.

"Honey, I need you to go back to Aunt Hikari, okay?" my tone of voice told her something was wrong, she did as she was told, but kept a close eye on the situation, her small hands gripping her keys.

"Who was that kid, Lucy?" Gray asked. I turned back to them.

"That's my daughter," I told them, they all gasped, I saw the question in their eyes, "Yes, she's Loki's. I'm telling you, Loki didn't do it,"

"Then who did it, pray tell," Erza's tone was deadly, but she didn't intimidate me as much as she used to.

"My daughter,"

* * *

**A/N I hope you all appreciate my efforts, i just worked on this almost 8 hours straight on this for you guys. But! No worries, it was fun.**

**Anyway review, would ya? I love reading all of your reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**A surprise is in store for you next chapter. Just to get your curiosity up.**

**Anyway, 'till next time, loves-**

** Allychan Ravenwood**


	8. Chapter 8: ENJOY!

**A/N As much as I love Natsu, I gotta make him a huge jerk for the time being... Oh well, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Lucy, stop lying to us and just summon your stupid cat," Natsu growled.

"His name is Loki and I'm not lying, it was her," I gestured to Fairy standing by Hikari giving the group the death glare, then her face molded into a different, more concentrated expression. I knew this look well, it had first appeared when she learned how to use the magic that Loki and I use, and it appeared again after she saw the mail man use levitating magic.

Natsu turned back from looking at my child and scoffed at me.

"Sorry, but she looks weaker than even you" to me this felt like a slap in the face, "Now stop stalling and summon the ginger," his tone grew more and more hostile.

"Natsu," the Gray, Gajeel, Levi and Happy screamed. I looked behind them to Fairy, her face had cleared, I smirked, but quickly cleared my face.

"You friend is with the town healer, take her and go," I told them, "You no longer have any business here,"

"Lucy," Natsu growled in a tone that even made Erza shudder. "Summon… Loki… Now," he slowly pronounced each syllable.

"No," I refused simply. Before anyone could stop him –or they just didn't- he lunged at me, I dodged him easily; he shot past me and stumbled to the ground, he recovered quickly and turned back to me.

"I'll give you one more chance," I said it quietly so only the dragon slayers could hear me, "leave," he lunged at me once more, I sighed and dodged his blow. I looked across the courtyard, some faculty were coming to try to separate Natsu from myself. However, there was no way I was going to let that happen, this pink haired idiot ticked me off and needed his butt kicked. I covered my right fist with my left hand and brought it up to my chest, covering my heart, "Open, gates of the constellations, I summon you to my side," I was surrounded in a blinding light, then one at a time, my spirits appeared. The Fairy Tail members were taken aback with how I was able to summon everyone at once, "Guys, I need you to make sure no one decides to interrupt us," They all nodded and went to tend to their task of crowd control. Natsu laughed, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You really are stupid, aren't you Luce?" he scoffed, "You have all of your spirits out, that's got to be taking a lot of magic energy, for crowd control, and are you planning to fight me with your bare hands? I'm sorry, Lucy, but you have really gotten stupid," I smirked at him.

"Not with my bare hands," I turned to where my spirits were, "Virgo, my sword!" I called across the clearing. Instantly, she disappeared, only to reappear by my side, holding a silver rapier in a sheathe which was attached to a belt.

"Yes, miss Lucy," she gave them to me.

"Thank you," she nodded and went back to the others. I looked back at my daughter who was glaring at Natsu, "Fararia," I whispered, I immediately saw her ears perk up and she looked at me, "requip?" I raised my eyebrows, she gave a subtle nod, "Something flexible," All at once, I was encased by yet another blinding light when it dissipated, I looked myself over, I had a very loose long sleeve shirt on, a black waistcoat with black leggings with a black leather belt that held my whip, black knee high leather boots and a black leather glove on my left hand.

"How did you do that?" Erza asked as they all looked at me in shock, ignoring the question, I smiled and got into defensive position, signaling Natsu to throw a flaming punch at me, I ducked, swung around and quickly flicked my sword at him, cutting his on the arm. He looked at the cut, blood dripping out of it, he lunged at me once more, and I jumped back. Not waiting for him to make another move, I quickly switched my sword to my left hand and unlatched my whip from where it was clipped to my belt, I unfurled it and swung my arm, the whip flicked out to catch Natsu's ankle, I tugged hard, bringing him to the ground. He landed with a thud, I went up to him, and pressed the tip of the sword into his neck.

"I'm stupid, am I?" I put a little pressure to the tip, to my surprise, he smirked.

"Yep," he grinned at me before he brought up his foot and pushed me back with such force that he knocked the breath out of me, he launched me backward, and as I flew back my head slammed into Grandpa Crux's stone back. I could feel my consciousness slipping when I saw Natsu getting ready to do his 'Fire Dragon Roar' he put his hands to his face when Fairy broke free of Hikari's grasp and ran between us, right into Natsu's line of fire.

"No!" I tried to scream before the darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N Yep, yep, yep yet another cliff hanger... I'm scarred you guy won't come back if I didn't put them in.**

**So, what do you guys think of Hikari? I like her, i think she might be included more in this story.**

**Well, review, kay guys? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	9. Chapter 9: ENJOY!

**A/N Oh my goodness, you guys almost 50 reviews? YOU GUYS ARE _AMAZING!_**

* * *

***3rd person***

The crowd in the courtyard all watched in horror as Lucy flew back, hitting her head on the large stone cross known as Crux. Natsu hit his fists together, forming a magic circle in front of him; he then put his fists to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon-," Lucy's eyes widened as Fairy broke free of Hikari's grasp and ran to shield her mother.

"No!" Lucy croaked out, before slipping into unconsciousness. As she did, her spirits disappeared.

"Natsu, don't!" Levi screeched.

"-ROAR!" he blew his fire into his fists to funnel it towards Lucy and Fairy. Not moving, Fairy stood her ground, waiting for the fire to approach her, she looked down, concentrating on what she was about to do. She took a deep breath, the fire finally reached her and her head snapped up. The others watched in horror as they were both engulfed in fire.

"No!" you could hear Hikari scream. Levi's hand covered her mouth, sobs started to form, Gajeel's arms wrapped around her. Erza, Happy and Juvia stood in shock—this wasn't supposed to happen. Natsu stared wide eyed as he just realized what he had done. Gray tackled Natsu to the ground and started to punch his face relentlessly.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED BOTH OF THEM!" Tears streaked down the ice mage's face, "You killed them," he sobbed.

Then all at once they heard a noise coming from where the huge fire was burning. The fire seemed to shrink and dissipate; they all looked at it with a mixture of sadness and curiosity. Suddenly, the fire disappeared and there stood a little Fairy, her hand over her mouth. She looked over to Natsu, a deadly look gleaming in her eyes.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly," she said quietly. They all stared at her. Did she just eat fire? She wiped her mouth and took her ring of keys, grabbing Virgo's and quickly summoning her, she asked her to tend to her mother while she tended to the man who attacked her mother, nodding she hurried over to Lucy's form which was already being swarmed by students. Fairy turned back to where Natsu stood alone, the others had rushed to Lucy's side, save Gajeel, who was interested to find out if she really had eaten the fire or had just got rid of it with a fire retardant spell. Fairy walked slowly to Natsu, who was on his knees, his eyes wide with shock as he stared after the mages who left to attend her. "You hurt my mother," her voice made Natsu snap out of his trance, he looked at her, sadness and guilt filled his eyes, along with curiosity and wonder.

"How did you eat my fire?" was all he could think to say, she ran towards him, getting faster as she went, as she neared him, she jumped, fire shooting out of her foot, propelling her leg as she hit him in the face with her knee. He flew back several yards. She ran to him, grabbing his scarf, pulling his face just millimeters from her own

"You hurt my Mother!" she screamed in his face, her right arm became engulfed in fire and she pulled back and hit Natsu in the stomach, it would have sent him flying if she hadn't had such an iron grip on his scarf. He struggled to regain his breath, coughing as the little girl looked him in the eye, she pulled back to hit him again when they heard a voice call out.

"Fairy!" Hikari yelled all of the Fairy Tail wizards plus Fararia's heads snapped to where Hikari stood a few feet away, "Let him go, Fairy," she told her. Reluctantly, she let Natsu go; he fell to the ground, trying desperately to catch his breath. Fairy turned back to the woman she considered family as she made her way towards the child

"He hurt Mommy," she said, hate evident in her voice.

"Then don't be like him and hurt people," Hikari said softly as she knelt next to Fairy, looking into her hate glazed eyes. She blinked and looked back at the pink haired man, the behind Hikari where people crowded around her mother. She nodded and started to walk towards her mother, before going back to Natsu, her foot reared back, fire propelling out of the soul of her shoe and swiftly kicked Natsu's stomach, sending him to cough and sputter once more. Fairy ran back towards her mother, pushing past the students and the small group of wizards surrounding her, she dropped to her knees and looked at her mother's unconscious body. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Can you fix her, Virgo?" she looked at the spirit, who put a pillow she got out of nowhere under Lucy's head.

"No, Miss Fairy, I cannot, we need to get her to a healer," she told her.

"Porlyusica," Gajeel said, suddenly appearing, the others nodded. Gray scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Put mommy down!" Fairy's anger arose once more.

"We're taking her to a healer associated with our guild," Levi knelt down to Fairy, "We're gonna get her fixed up," she looked into her eyes, "I promise," slowly Fairy nodded.

"We're coming too," Hikari said, looking at Lucy.

"Very well," Erza said. "We'll leave a soon as we fetch Ryoko from the town healer. We will leave by train in one hour," she announced, walking over to Natsu and slinging him over her shoulder, "Be ready by then," Hikari and Fairy nodded. Suddenly, Fairy grabbed her Taurus key and summoned the Bull.

"Hello, little Fairy, hooooww can I help you?" he asked.

"Can you carry mommy home, Torie?" she asked, Taurus nodded seriously and went to Gray who reluctantly gave the bull the sleeping blonde. The group of wizards left the campus, Gajeel, Erza, Gray and Natsu went to go get their lavender haired friend from the small town clinic. While Levi, Happy, Fairy, Hikari, and Taurus with unconscious Lucy in his arms went to Fairy's house to pack.

*An hour tater on the train*

They all sat in the private compartment in an uncomfortable silence. Hikari shifted in her seat, eyes darted to and away from her.

"Okay," she finally spoke, everyone looked at her, "Who exactly are you people? And what is wrong with him?" She pointed to where Natsu was trying desperately to not throw up. Fairy scooted closer to where her mother was leaning against Gray's shoulder.

"He suffers from extreme motion sickness," Happy told her.

"We're wizards from a guild called Fairy Tail," Gray said simply.

"Okay…" Hikari continued "What do you have to do with Lucy?"

"She was once a part of our guild, about five years ago," Erza told her, "She left under undesirable circumstances concerning one of our other guild members, Loki," Fairy's ears perked up at her father's name, "Four days ago one of our guild members was attacked and we came looking for Loki, who we believed did it,"

"So why were you attacking Luce when you were looking for Loki?" Hikari asked in an accusing tone.

"So she could summon him," Gajeel said quietly, looking at Lucy with concern in his eyes.

"Summon him?" Fairy and Hikari looked at each other, clearly confused; they shrugged and absorbed the information they were just given.

A little while later, the train slowed down a little.

"Hello, passengers, we are arriving at out last stop today: Magnolia station, please watch your step exiting the train." We heard the conductor call over the intercom. Natsu jumped up, instantly revived, but still depressed.

"Okay guys, let's go," he sighed as he stepped out of the door and made his way to the train exit, and towards the guild.

* * *

**A/N Well, there you guys go, at least there was no cliff hanger.**

**I wonder how Loki will react to them going missing... *Strokes chin thoughtfully* You'll see later! BUHUHAHAHAHAHA**

**I might start to upload only once or twice a week, if you guys want longer chapters.**

**Review, kay guys? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	10. Chapter 10: ENJOY!

***Loki's P.O.V.***

I unlocked the door to our house and pushed it open, expecting to get tackled by an overjoyed Fairy, glad I was home. Instead, the house was completely dark, no one home, at least if they were, I couldn't since their presence. I walked to the living room in the darkness; I knew the house well, after living in it for almost five years. When I got to the living room, I tripped over something unknown; I fell to the ground with a thud, cursing under my breath. I stood up and made my way to the light switch on the wall, when I flicked it on, I looked curiously at the suitcase I had tripped on, it was Lucy's.

"Why would her suit case be out here?" I wondered aloud, I made my way up the stairs, there were clothes thrown all over the small upstairs hall, trailing from Fairy's bedroom to mine and Lucy's room, I pushed open the mostly closed door that led to Fairy's room, I gasped to find her room was completely trashed, clothes, shoes and toys thrown everywhere. Next I went to our room, pushed open the door to the same mess, clothes everywhere, the bed a mess and dresser drawers all askew. I franticly started to look around for my wife and child, I searched every room, and they were nowhere to be found. "They must still be at school," I concluded, grabbing my jacket, I ran out the door, after locking it, I ran in the direction of the school. When I got there, I ran to her class room. I slid open the door, hoping to find Lucy grading papers and little Fararia at her desk in the corner, coloring in her coloring book, but to my dismay, I found no one, next I hurried to the teacher's lounge, finding no one I started to seriously worry, "Calm down," I told myself, "Their probably just at Hikari's house," I reassured myself.

"Mr. Lionheart!" I heard a small voice call behind me; I turned around to see one of the faculty members nearing me.

"Yes," I asked, my tone clearly said I had somewhere to be. The woman finally caught up to me, trying to regain her breath, since she had practically run down the hall to catch me.

"Well, the rest of the teachers and I were wondering how Lucy was doing,"she said finally, concern coloring her voice, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What exactly happened to her?" a growl creeping into my voice.

"Well, you know the fight that happened in the courtyard,"

"Fight?" I said to make sure I had heard properly, she nodded her head.

"A group came here earlier today and the one of them attacked her in the courtyard during lunch, she got knocked unconscious and then the group took Lucy, Hikari and Fararia with them, something about poorly-you-sick-a or something," she told me.

"Porlyusica?" I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," I let her go and ran past her down the hall, "Where are you going?" she shouted to me.

"I've got a train to catch!" I yelled over my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N This is one of the last short chapters... hopefully, no promises. **

**Okay, I have to say this, I loved the guest with the British cyber accent.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to have full length chapters every day, I'll try, but I don't know if I can.**

**M'kay people, you know the drill, review please. I love all the reviews that you all have given me so far. **

**Well, 'till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	11. Chapter 11: ENJOY!

**A/N Hallo... Enjoy...**

* * *

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

My eye lids opened slowly, I looked around the familiar room of the Fairy Tail infirmary. I closed my eyes and leaned back onto my pillow, as soon as I closed my eyes, my last memories flooded into my head, from my fighting Natsu to Fairy stepping into his line of fire- Fairy!

"Fairy!" I bolted up, looking franticly around the room, when two hands grabbed my arms, steadying me, I turned to look at the small blue haired girl that held me in place, and she looked me in the eyes, "Where's my daughter, where's Fararia?"

"Lucy, she's fine, don't worry she's with Mira," she brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, "She's fine," I breathed a sigh of relief

"I missed you all so much," I pulled Levi into a hug.

"Why'd you leave us, Lucy?" she asked pulling back from the hug to look into my eyes.

"Levi-"

"Why didn't you come to say goodbye? If you had-" she trailed off and looked away from me.

"What?" I pushed her to continue; she got all fidgety and avoided eye contact, "Levi,"

"Well, you see, Master got this idea…"

"What was this 'idea'?" suspicion evident in my voice. She proceeded to tell me everything from when Master burst out of his office with this 'great idea' to when Cana saw Loki. First I was angry then I remembered a very important factor in this little equation. My eyes widened in worry.

"Where's Loki?" I looked at her, she looked puzzled.

"What do you mean; you have to summon him with his key, don't you? With you know, him being Leo the Lion and all," she cocked her head.

"No! I haven't had to summon him in like five years!" Levi flinched at my sudden outburst; I saw this and took a long breath, trying to calm down.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" my head snapped to where Gajeel stood leaning on the door post.

"After I… left, Loki and I traveled around for a bit, after about a month, Loki asked me to marry him. So we went to go ask Stash Fac-" I cleared my throat, "The Celestial Spirit king for his blessing. Well, he went a step further and married us himself, as a wedding present he allowed Loki to live as a mortal until he died, then he would reincarnate back as Leo the Lion. We went to live close to the Heartfilia estate in one of the surrounding towns, I became a teacher. A little while later, our daughter, Fararia or Fairy came along. And now we're here," I gestured around the room. I threw the covers off of my feet and swung my legs off the bed on the side opposite of Levi, I jumped out of bed and almost fell when Gajeel rushed over and caught, he tried to sit me back down on the bed but I shook my head, "I have to go see if my baby's okay,"

"Okay," he sighed, seeing that I wasn't going to change my mind, he helped me to the door, I wobbled on my own to the balcony and looked out over the giant guild hall, it was loud and made my head pound, but I loved it all the same, the fights, the laughter, everything. I looked around for Fairy and finally spotted her, sitting at the bar sipping a strawberry banana vanilla milkshake, telling something to Mira as she leaned across the bar, her chin resting on both her open palms, listening intently to what my daughter had to say. I looked around the room once more, my eyes settle on a Hikari who was blushing like a tomato at Gray's almost naked body, seeing her so red, he put his forehead to hers, testing her temperature, making Hikari blush all the more. Juvia was glaring at Hikari through the whole ordeal. Erza seemed to be in a state of pure bliss as she devoured a slice of strawberry cake. Smiling, I made my way down the stairs, before I went I glanced back at where Levi and Gajeel stood unusually close, I smirked at Levi's blush when she realized I was looking, she scooted away and I gave her a playful scowl and turned back to go down the steps, When I got o the foot of the stairs, I smiled widely as Hikari continued to blush further as Gray tried to see if she was sick. So I did what any good friend would do and put my fingers in my mouth, whistling as loudly as I could. The guild got deathly silent as they all turned to me. I smiled widely.

"Gray, your clothes!" I yelled at him, he looked down.

"Agh! When did that happen?" he rushed to find his shirt and pants, the guild members laughed and then started to crowd around me, giving me hugs , Elfman gushing about how I was a 'real man' or something. Some of the women were crying because they all said they thought I might have been dead.

"Thanks for your confidence in me," I mumbled, when I finally broke free from the mob, I went directly to the bar, Mira was so engrossed in listening to Fairy that she didn't even notice me sit down, it was the same for Fairy except for she was too engrossed in her milkshake to notice me sitting down next to her. I sighed and looked over to the sweet whit haired mage, "Well hello, MiraJane, how are you doing on this fine day?" Her head suddenly looked over to me, a huge grin stretched over her face, she ran out from behind the bar and pulled me into was could be the tightest hug I've ever experienced.

"Lucy!" she screamed, "We missed you so much!" she pulled me back and looked me over, my golden hair was waist length and messy from just getting out of bed, I had a pair of pink pajamas. That I assumed Fararia had requipted me into. At least I hope she did, "Lucy you look beautiful! And just look at your baby!" she released me ad went to lock Fairy in a death grip of love, "Speaking of her," she looked at me seriously, "Why didn't I get a wedding invitation, or better yet why didn't you come by the guild when little Fairy was a baby?" She tightened the grip on Fairy.

"Auntie M, I can't breathe," Fairy gasped out, I raised my eyebrow at the nick name then smiled, remembering this scene from when Hikari did the exact same thing. Mira let go of the small girl, who immediately started to sip on her beverage once more.

"Oh Mira, you're worse than Hikari," I sighed and smiled.

Suddenly Fairy pushed her milkshake away and started to yawn sleepily, I swear, Mira nearly fainted by how cute Fairy looked. I sighed and took my daughter into my arms. I looked at Mira.

"I'll explain everything later," she nodded in understanding; I smiled at her and then started to make my way up the stairs towards the infirmary. I laid Fairy down on the small bed; I turned to walk out the door when a wave of exhaustion swept over me. I slipped into bed next to my daughter's sleeping form. I stroked a couple times before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N First of all I would like to take a moment to thank all of you for your awesomeness, I mean, come on guys, 60 reviews, 34 favs and 72 follows? You are awesome, just awesome!**

**"Anyways, enough of that mushy crap, and to start acting like a real man!"**

***I sigh* thank you, Elfman...**

**Anyways, review, kay? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Allychan Ravenwood**


	12. Chapter 12: ENJOY!

Loki ran through the streets towards Fairy Tail.

"If they're hurt I'm going to kill all of them," he muttered through gritted teeth as the guild hall came in sight. When he got close to the doors, he twisted his ring, making a magic circle appear on the large wooden doors, with a loud explosion, the doors swung open, one hanging by its hinges. Loki ran in, he stood in the middle of the huge stone room, his fingers still on the ring he wore on his left ring finger.

"What did you do with my family?" he yelled to no one in particular, everyone in the room turned to him, some quickly pointed to the door by the bathroom that led to the large area behind the guild hall. He ran past everyone to the door, some flinched as he sped by, he burst out the door. Outside he saw Mira and Lucy sitting under a shade tree on a blanket while Fairy was playing with Plue a little away from Lucy who he just noticed had a bandage wrapped around her head. Fairy suddenly looked over to her father.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she ran over to him, he knelt to the ground, arm stretched out to greet his daughter. She ran into his arms. She giggled as he picked her up, hugging her tightly. Lucy and Mira looked over to see the touching scene and immediately, Lucy jumped up. Loki saw, and put Fairy down on the ground.

"Loki!" she called as she ran towards him, instantly clasping him in a hug, He hugged her tightly and spun her around once, when he stopped she kissed him which made Mira squeal in delight; Lucy blushed before she turned back to her squealing friend. Seeing Lucy blush, Mira tired to control her squeals, but failed miserably. Loki felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down to see Fairy trying to get his attention. He let go of Lucy and knelt beside their daughter who seemed excited to tell him something.

"Daddy, guess what!" she was practically bouncing up and down.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I ate fire, Daddy! I ate fire!" she told him excitedly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you have to eat fire?" he asked her. Panic started to arise in Lucy.

"Why don't you go play with Plue, Fararia?" Lucy knelt down beside Loki, Fairy nodded as she ran off to play with her little snowman spirit once more. Loki and Lucy stood up, Loki eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"Lucy?" she looked anywhere but his face, he put his index finger under her chin and angled her face towards his, reluctantly, she looked at him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Three days ago, Team Natsu found out about the woman, they thought it was you who did it and came looking for you. They thought that you were still a celestial spirit and that I could still summon you, so they came looking for me. They confronted my at school and a fight broke out in the courtyard, and Natsu…" that was all Loki needed to hear, he went back into the guild.

"Keep Fairy out here," Lucy told Mira, who nodded her understanding. Lucy ran after Loki.

Loki looked around the guild for Natsu, when his eyes locked in on him, he was at the bar, where Lisanna handed him a pint of beer, he gulped some of it before he put the mug down to stare into the amber liquid. Loki tapped Natsu on the shoulder, he looked at him, and before he could say anything Loki pulled back his fist and hit his face with such force that Natsu flew several feet across the room and stopped sprawled out on the floor.

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed. Whoever wasn't already staring at the ginger standing over the pink haired man was now. Natsu quickly sprang up; his fists were engulfed in fire.

"What the heck was that for?" He growled.

"You attacked my family." Loki growled lowly back at him.

"It was your fault, ginger! We were looking for you!" Natsu told him simply.

"Then why didn't you come looking for me instead of for my family?" He yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu shouted angrily. "You're a spirit! Of course we'd go for your Celestial Wizard, not you!"

Loki glared at Natsu from the bar. "You idiotic, flame-swallowing road-side attraction! I'm _human _now! She hasn't had to summon me from the Spirit World in five years!" He shouted.

Natsu glared at him in angry confusion. "What are you talking about? And how could I know that?"

"It doesn't matter what you know." Loki snarled. "All that matters right now is what _I_ know. And what I know is you attacked my wife and daughter!" After he said that he launched from the bar towards Natsu, fists ready. Natsu ran forward to meet him, fists aflame. When they were within range, they both threw a punch towards the other, fists connecting at the middle. They quickly pulled back and threw another punch, Natsu aiming high for Loki's face, and Loki aiming low at Natsu's stomach. Natsu's connected first, messing up Loki's punch, which didn't hit as hard as he wanted. But Natsu still bent over a little, and Loki took this chance and grabbed Natsu's head with both hands and brought his knee up to meet his face.  
Lucy came in at this point and saw Loki and Natsu fighting. "Elfman! Gray! Someone, stop them!" She yelled in dismay. Gray ran from across the Guild hall to try and restrain Natsu. Gajeel appeared from behind Lucy and ran towards Loki. Gray was trying his best to keep Natsu back, but with little success, since Natsu was so fired up.

"Elfman, give me a hand here!" Gray shouted. The larger man strode over to where they were and helped Gray hold Natsu back. Meanwhile Gajeel had a grip on Loki while Lucy stood in front of him trying to calm him down. But he barely even noticed she was there. His eyes were locked over her shoulder on Natsu. And Natsu was staring right back. Natsu was struggling against Gray and Elfman.

"_How could he do that?_" Natsu thought, despairingly. "_How could he… after all that time we all had together…_" After five long years, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Why'd you take her from us?!" Natsu suddenly shouted, straining against Gray and Elfman.  
Everyone stopped. They all looked his way. Natsu's head was hanging, his teeth bared.

"After all the time we all had together… And you just took her away from us…" When he raised his head again, everyone saw tears glistening in his eyes. He shook away from Gray and Elfman's grip and slowly began to walk over to Loki.

"After you left we looked for you. For more than a year, there was always someone looking for you. But you never gave any word or other indication that you even cared. Hell, some of us even thought you were dead!" He shouted at Lucy. Lucy held her hand over her mouth as she supported herself against the bar. "You didn't even come to say goodbye…" Natsu turned his attention back to Loki.

"And you…" Natsu continued his advance toward Loki. "What did you do? Did you even attempt to convince her to go back? At the very least to say goodbye? Or were you just so happy to finally get Lucy all to yourself?!" He was right in front of Loki at this point. Loki just looked at him, expressionless. "I mean, we all knew you were in love, but you still could've at least convinced her to go back and say goodbye!" He said, prodding Loki in the chest. Then he turned his attention back on Lucy.

"Did you even miss us, Lucy?" He said with a breaking voice. "For five years you never gave us any sign you cared. Not a visit, not even a letter. And then we find you after all this time, and find out you've had a daughter. You never even told us you had gotten married!" He gripped Lucy by the arms. "How could you do that? Did you just throw us aside? After all those years, you couldn't even come back to say goodbye?" He let go of her arms and dropped to his knees. "I just don't understand… Why…?" He began to get choked up.

Lucy just stood there, looking down at her friend. She covered her mouth with one hand, trying to hold back tears. She knelt down to where she was level with him. She placed both of her hands on either side and tilted his head up. She looked at him, and tears formed in her eyes. She reached out and pulled him into a hug. Natsu grew stiff in her arms, surprised at the embrace. But he soon softened and returned the sign of affection. They just sat there for a moment, but suddenly heard a small throat being cleared. Natsu looked up, and saw Fairy standing in beside them.

"Mr. Natsu?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Does this mean you aren't gonna try and hurt mommy anymore?" She asked innocently but sternly.

Natsu looked surprised at the question, but Lucy laughed and backed up from Natsu. She pulled Fairy closer and hugged her. "No sweetie, Natsu isn't going to hurt mommy anymore." She said laughing softly.

Fairy pulled away from her mother. "Then I guess I can like him now." She said as she gave Natsu a hug. Natsu just stood there kind of stiff, "Because, you know," she pulled away from him, "I don't wanna fight you again, even though it was fun to eat the fire," At this Natsu laughed.

"It is pretty fun, isn't it?" He laughed once more.

"Good," they heard a elderly voice call from the S-class balcony, "I'm glad that you brats were able to solve your problems before I had to step in," Makarov jumped down and approached the wizards, he went straight to Fairy, "Hey kid, I'm Makarov Dreyer, but you can call me Gramps," He stuck out his hand, Fairy took it with a straight face, then it softened as Makarov pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Squirt,"

* * *

** A/N *wipes tear from eye* that was so emotional to sit and watch my brother write (BTW thanks to him for helping me out with my rather severe case of writer's block, Thanks Oniichan!)**

** But writer's block hasn't been the only reason this was a day late, I was caught up in this really great story, it's called 'Secret Lovers' by Amehanaa, it is AMAZING I had to almost litteraly sever my internet connection before I could stop reading it. For reals. (It's NaLu so be warned!) But seriously, go read it. I mean NOW, well after you finish these VERY IMPORTANT A/Ns**

**Anyways… Review, kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**  
** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	13. Chapter 13: ENJOY!

"Now," Makarov released Fairy from the hug and turned towards Lucy and Loki, "I need to speak with you two,"

* * *

Lucy and Loki plopped down on two chairs in Makarov's office.

"First order of business, explain to me _exactly_ what happened to Ryoko," Makarov said in a serious tone of voice. Loki chuckled which earned a glare from both Lucy and Makarov; he cleared his throat and began.

~_Cue flashback~_

_ "Fairy!" I called as I ran toward them; suddenly Ryoko stepped in front of Fairy._

_ "Stay back kid, he means me," I could see her analyzing my face. _

_ "Step aside," I ordered. She smiled sweetly at me._

_ "Yeah, sure," she stepped to the side, exposing Fairy. I stepped closer to my daughter, when I got within a foot of her; Ryoko pulled a book out of her navy jacket. She read something out of it and when I touched fairy, I was shot back, I crashed to the ground. I was paralyzed; I tried to will my body to move, but it was too little success. The woman drew breath to read yet another spell, but Fairy was faster and already had her keys in hand, she quickly called Taurus and Virgo. She ordered Taurus to stall the woman while she and Virgo tended to me. I suppose Taurus mistook 'stall' for 'attack and knock unconscious' because that's exactly what he did. After he did, Fairy got on to him and then sent him back through his gate. Since I was physically fine, and just paralyzed Virgo tended to the woman while Fairy looked over the book that the woman used. When she found the correct page, she read something out of it and I felt my joints loosen and I was able to move again. I got up and scooped up the woman, Virgo returned through her gate, and Fairy and I ran home. When we got there, Fairy rang the door bell and Lucy emerged after a minute, we brought the woman into the guest bedroom and fixed her up the best we could. After two days, she still didn't wake up, so we brought her to the town healer." _Loki concluded, "And now we're here,"

"Ah, I see," Makarov nodded sagely, "I just wanted to inform you that she has woken up thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica," he took a drink from a pint that stood on his desk, "Now to the second order of business," he paused, "Are you going to stay?"

**-X-**

"So, what do you think?" Lucy walked on the canals edge while holding Loki's hand for support, "Are we going to stay or go back home?"

"Well, if we stayed, where would we live?" He looked at her.

"I don't know, my old apartment is probably full," she looked up from her feet, "Speak of the devil," she smiled and looked behind Loki. Loki followed her gaze and they both stared at the old apartment building. "Let's go check it out," he let go of her hand and turned toward the building, he took a step before Lucy jumped on his back, he stumbled a bit then glanced back at her hanging onto his neck smiling, "Go, slave," She commanded and pointed in the direction of the building.

"Yes Mistress," he smiled and started walking. Once they got to the front of the building, Lucy hopped down from her husband's back and looked at a notice posted on the front door, it read:

CAUTION:

This building is set for demolition on April 18 due to unsteady architectures.

"Let's go in!" Lucy declared, she reached for the doorknob but Loki grabbed her wrist.

"Are you crazy, it's structurally unsound," he pointed to the sign; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, I haven't done something this fun since Fairy, we won't go on the second floor, I just want to look around my old room," he let go of her wrist.

"There's a reason we haven't done reckless, you know," he told her as she pushed open the door.

"And a beautiful reason she is," Lucy replied as she took a cautious step in, they went to Lucy's old room door and jiggled the handle, "It's locked," Lucy pouted.

"Well, let's go, Loki started to head for the door.

"Not so fast, Tiger," she said as she squatted down to the floor, inspecting where the carpet met the floor board.

"I'm a lion not a tiger, you know," he helped her lift the carpet a little.

"Yes, I know," seeing he was fully concentrated on pulling the dusty carpet up, she quickly reached over and pecked his cheek. Shocked, he pulled the carpet back with a little more force than intended, sending a cloud of dust into the air and their faces. They coughed violently for a minute, "idiot," Lucy coughed.

"Your fault," he coughed into his sleeve.

"And here I was thinking you would be used to my surprise kisses by now," she teased as the dust cleared.

"Yeah, yeah," he reached over and placed his lips on top of hers, he pulled back and smiled at his shocked, blushing wife, "Same goes to you," she crossed her arms and pouted. She quickly recovered when she saw something dully shining under the carpet; she smiled and picked up the small key. She held it up in triumph, and stuck her tongue out at Loki.

"Ha! I found it!" she stood up and placed the key in the door.

"Why did you have a key under the hall carpet?"

"I was always losing the key on jobs and stuff," she explained, "So the landlady let me keep on here," she opened the door to an almost demolished room, there were holes in the walls, floor and the ceiling was cracked. Lucy went to the center of the room and spun around, taking everything in, "I can't believe it got this bad," she thought aloud.

"I know, last time we were here, it was in almost brand new condition," Loki chimed in

"But five years is a long time, you know," she plucked at a hole in the wall. Loki hummed in response.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" A voice called from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE BACK! I recently read a story with a cliffhanger, so I'm kind of hating myself for putting so many in, but then i remember that i upload almost everyday and that it's okay.**

**Do you think the Lionhearts are going to stay or go back to their lives as usual? Let me know via PM or review, your thoughts aren't going to change my decision, but i would like to know if i have any psychics amongst my following.**

**ANYWAYS, please review and fav/follow. 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	14. Chapter 14: ENJOY!

"What are you doing in here? You can't be in here," Lucy and Loki's heads shot to the old landlady that stood in the door holding a broom that she got beside the door.

"We just wanted a look around, I swear," Lucy blurted out.

"Yeah, do you think you're the first kids to use that excuse? Get out!" she raised the broom threateningly, the pair stood there, staring at the old woman like she was insane.

"Wait, you think we were-" Lucy said finally.

"I don't have to think, I've seen it a lot since this building got condemned, teenagers brake in… and well, you know the rest," The woman huffed.

"No, you have the wrong idea," Loki was cut off by the woman swinging a broom at them.

"Get out!" she shouted at them, "Get out!" They hurried out the door and it was closed behind them with a slam. Lucy turned around to look at the door.

"I don't think she remembers us," she told Loki. He drew breath to say something when the door creaked open.

"Lucy?" the old woman poked her head out of the door. At this Lucy smiled.

"Hello, Hana," she raised her fingers in a peace sign, "I'm back!"

"Lucy, it's so good to see you! I apologize for acting like that back there, my old age is getting to me, I'm afraid," she stepped out the door and closed it softly, "Won't you come and have some tea with me?"

"We couldn't impose on you," Lucy shook her hands.

"Nonsense, dear, I would love to have you," she said as she went past the couple and gestured for them to follow her. Lucy and Loki exchanged a sigh and quickly followed behind the old lady.

* * *

Lucy and Loki entered Hana's sitting room and sat down next to one another as Hana went to go get some tea.

"I can't believe she mistook us for teens," Loki chuckled.

"You know, that's a compliment for me," Lucy stuck her nose into the air playfully. A few minutes later Hana emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"I really am sorry for that, like I said, my age is catching up to me," she said as she poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Lucy.

"It's alright, we shouldn't have been there in the first place, we just wanted to see my old room before we left town," Lucy explained, "How did it get that bad, if you don't mind me asking," Hana gave Loki a cup and took her own and sat back, sighing.

"Well dear, after you left we got some pretty shady people in there, and the condition of the building just slowly declined, I just couldn't keep it up anymore, so we decided to demolish the building,"

"Have you thought about remodeling it?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I am too poor to even consider it, demolition mages are expensive enough," Lucy listened intently as a plan started to form inside of her head.

"What if, we bought it from you?"

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but my Editor *coughcoughcoughslavedrivercoughcough* aka my Oniichan was on my back all night, getting me to write and post this chapter.**

**Anyways, the chapter might be late tomorrow 'cause i have crap to do.**

**Anyways, review kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	15. Chapter 15: ENJOY!

"What if we bought it from you?" Hana and Loki both jumped at the question in shock, "If we bought the building from you, we could fix it up and then run it," she told the landlady, and then turned to Loki, "If we rejoined Fairy Tail, then Fairy and I could run it while you go on jobs. That is until Fairy gets older and wants to go on jobs too," I put a finger to my chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I have already paid for the demolition mages and everything," Hana told us.

"We could pay the difference?" Loki chipped in.

"Well, the cancellation price is kind of pricy, at least 10,000 Jewel," Hana thought, "and the selling price of the building is at _least_ 1,000,000 Jewel, so in total, that's about 1,010,000 Jewel," Loki leaned over to me.

"We don't have that much, love," he stated.

"I'm sure we could it together, couldn't we?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and turned back to Hana.

"How long do we have to pay?"

"If you truly wish to buy the building, you have until the eighteenth," she told them, I beamed at her.

"Thank you so much!" We stood up, said our thanks and left.

**-X-**

Lucy and Loki looked over the job board and sighed.

"There aren't any high paying jobs," Lucy groaned.

"Want to go look at the S-class board?" Loki suggested.

"What?" Lucy looked at her husband in horror, "Erza would kill us then take Fairy in and turn her into a heartless requip mage!" she said in hushed tones. Loki chuckled at her.

"You go chat up Makarov while I go look at the board?"

"No! I would rather go beg dad for help!"

"Speaking of him-"

"No," Lucy cut him off.

"He would just loan us the money until we could pay him back," He suggested.

"No, I take that back, let's go look at the board," she said heading towards the stairs, Loki caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I was kidding about the S-class board!" he told her, "I'll just do as many as possible and as fast as I can," she turned back to him, a serious expression on her face.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to let you go alone,"

"What about Fairy?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mira could watch her," she said simply, "We'll only be gone for a little while if we work fast, and Mira would be overjoyed to watch her,"

"Okay," he said slowly, and then glanced around the guild as if he had forgotten something, "Where is Fararia, anyway?"

"She's asleep in the infirmary," she told him.

"Okay then, let's pick a job," They went back to the board and picked the highest paying one, got it approved.

"Mira, would you watch Fairy for a couple of days?" Lucy asked the white haired barkeep. Mira was at immediate attention.

"Of course!" she beamed, "Are you two going to be long on the job?"

"We shouldn't be," Lucy told her, "We're going to get it done ASAP," she smiled at her.

The couple went upstairs to tell their sleepy daughter that they would be back soon and to behave herself, and then they headed out on the mission where they had to escort this rich guy from point A to point B.

**-X-**

A week later after job after job Loki and Lucy slumped down on two stools at the bar.

"Mira," Lucy laid her head down on her arms, "Never mind,"

"Mira, do you have anything caffeinated?" Loki asked,

"Yeah, but you two don't look too good, I don't think you should go on any jobs for a while," she handed Loki a black coffee, "You aren't even official members of the guild," she mumbled

"But we still need 100,000 Jewel," Lucy whined.

"Why do you guys need 100,000 Jewel? Travel expenses?" Mira asked, leaning over the bar, her chin on her open palm.

"We decided if we were going to stay here we needed a place to live," Loki told her, "so we stopped by Lucy's old apartment building,"

"And we found out it's scheduled for demolition tomorrow," Lucy added, "so we offered to buy it, we had till today to get the money," her head was still on her arms, so her voice was a bit muffled, "We're still 100,000 Jewel short," Loki finished off his drink and then mirrored his wife's position.

"Well, that easy to fix,"

Lucy heard the stool next to her scrape against the floor; they picked their tired heads up and looked at...

* * *

**A/N Hello Loves, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was a touch sick. Still am, really.**

**Guess who they're gonna see! Seriously, guess! I might change who it is by tomorrow, so guess!  
**

**Speaking of tomorrow, i might not update, because of reasons.**

**ANYWAYS, review, kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	16. Chapter 16: ENJOY! and apologys

**A/N I'MMM AAAAALLLLLLIIIIIIIVVVVEEEE! Wazzup guys?  
**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to Smash Mouth , this chapter wouldn't have been possible to write at six in the morning without them.**

* * *

Lucy heard the stool next to her scrape against the floor; they picked their tired heads up and looked at an Ryoko.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Lucy asked.

"I could lend you guys the rest of the money," she said simply. Lucy went to say something but was stopped when Ryoko held up her hand, "This could benefit both of us. I'm the mage responsible for demolishing that building. I've been trying to get the date for the demolition postponed for the past week. I have to go out of town for my sister's wedding, you see. It's in Hargeon and I really can't miss it." She chuckled, "I swear, that old lady is the sweetest thing ever until you mess with her plans. She even threatened to go to the army if I didn't do what I promised." Mira set a mug of tea in front of her, Ryoko thanked her and looked back to Lucy and Loki, "So what do you say?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet. The couples faces slowly got brighter.

"We'll pay you back as soon as we can, I swear," Lucy squealed as she basically jumped in her seat.

"Wonderful," Ryoko put the money on the counter, "You two really have _no_ idea how much you saved me," she gave Lucy a hug, "My sister was going to kill me if i didn't show up! Speaking of which, I need to get going. Congratulations on the building! Now I know I have a place to stay if my house ever gets burned to the ground by these idiots again." She added that last part in a mumble. Ryoko was gone before they could say anything else. Loki turned to Mira.

"Burned down a_gain_?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time," Mira turned her attention back to a stubborn spot on a glass. Lucy smiled to herself.

'This place is never going to change is it?' she thought.

* * *

"And that's it!" The old landlady declared, she handed Loki the keys, "I'm glad this building went to you, Lucy," She smiled warmly at her. "Take good care of it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

* * *

"Lucy, what were we thinking?" Loki called downstairs to Lucy as he looked around upstairs. The shape of the second floor was worse than the lower floor. And that was saying something.

"It's going to be fine!" Lucy carefully made her way upstairs, and stood beside her husband. She yawned as she continued, "Do you forget that we have a workforce that built a small castle in a little over a week?" Loki chuckled.

"I guess they did, didn't they?" Loki looked over to his wife who had a rather sleepy look in her eyes. "Come on," He grabbed her hand, "Let's go, you're still tired from all the work we've been doing,"

"No, I'm not," she yawned.

"Yeah, you are."

When they got back to the guild, Lucy went straight to the bar.

"Did you get it?" Mira asked excitedly.

"Yes," Lucy sighed, "But it's gonna be _way_ more work than we thought," Mira handed her a smoothie, Lucy sipped at it eagerly, then a thought came to her. "Hey Mira, how do you give people exactly what they want, if they didn't even order? Like, I was thinking 'I want a smoothie,' and you just give me one without me even saying anything."

"Oh, Cana and I have a system. You see, she foretells what everyone's going to order throughout the day and tells me. See? I have a list!" She pulled out a rather large slip of paper from behind the bar. She gave it to Lucy to look at. Lucy's eyes widened.

"That is so cool!" Her eyes scanned the menu then stopped over a certain name and that person's order. Lucy laughed out loud. "Elfman really orders a-" Sh was cut off by Mira's hand covering her mouth.

"Shh, that's a secret." Mira told her and gave her the 'you better not tell' look.

"Okay, okay," she giggled. Then quickly sobered up, "Hey Mira, Where's Fairy? Aren't you supposed to be watching her?" Mira made an 'o' with her mouth. She thought for a minute and then snapped her fingers.

"She's in the back yard with Juvia," She gave Lucy a smile, Lucy narrowed her eyes at the white haired barkeep and then went to go find her daughter.

Lucy went to the back door and pushed it open, she was surprised by what she saw. Fairy was playing with two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy had blue hair and the girl had black. The boy had a navy blue shirt and black pants, while the girl had a matching navy blue dress that went just passed her knees and black leggings.

'Who are these kids?' Lucy wondered. She looked around further to see Juvia resting under a tree with a book in hand. She started to go over and ask about the kids when she heard Fairy call out.

"Momma!" She called as she ran towards her mother. Instead of getting a hug like expected, Fairy ran behind her and used her legs as a shield from the small boy who was chasing her. "Save me!" Juvia looked up, when she saw the children chasing around Lucy, frowned.

"Ike, leave Fairy alone," she sighed as she stood up. The boy froze and looked at Juvia.

"Yes, momma," He hung his head and retreated.

"Momma?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow at Juvia as a smile started to form. Juvia nodded and smiled widely.

"These are Juvia and Gray's children, Ike," she gestured to the boy sulking under the tree, "And Izumi," she gestured to the little girl teasing Ike with Fairy.

"They're beautiful," Lucy smiled.

"Thank you," Juvia smiled before locking Lucy in a hug. "Juvia missed you, Lucy,"

"I missed you, too," Lucy returned the hug. They parted and looked at the kids, Ike was chasing the girls once more, he finally tackled Fairy, which made Izumi try to pull him off of her, but Ike wouldn't let go of her for the world. Finally, Fairy tried a different tactic. she reached up and kissed Ike on the nose. Ike blushed and let go of Fairy, he then ran back inside. Lucy and Juvia giggled.

"Looks like she's already got it figured out," Lucy commented.

"Juvia agrees," Juvia chuckled. Fairy said something to Izumi before they both took off running to their mothers.

"Hey momma, we're hungry," Fairy said.

"Okay, let's go get something," Lucy offered her hand, Fairy took it and they headed inside with Juvia and Izumi.

"Auntie M! Auntie M!" Fairy yelled as she tried to reach the counter, Lucy scooped her up and put her on a stool.

"Yes, Fairy?" Mira smiled warmly at her.

"I'm hungry," she told her. Lucy saw Mira glance down behind the counter.

"Let me guess, You want slice of bread and a bunch of fruit, right?" Fairy's eyes widened.

"How'd you know, Auntie M?" Fairy questioned with a huge grin on her face.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret," Mira smiled and put a finger to her lips.

* * *

**A/N First of all, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! m(_ _)m  
**

**I really did mean to update sooner, but...**

**You may choose from this list of excuses.**

**A. I was kidnapped and taken to the next galaxy over**

**B. I had a baby**

**C. I died in a plain crash and got resurrected just to update this story**

**Just kidding guys, I've just been working on other stories and haven't had time to work on this one. I've got some great ideas for two new Fairy Tail stories! I'm so excited!  
**

**Oh, you guys! I just wanted to thank you all for 100 follows! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ANYWAYS! (Oh have i missed putting that in there) review, kay? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-*  
**


	17. Chapter 17: ENJOY!

"I never thought I would have to post a job on this board," Lucy thought aloud as she pushed a thumbtack in her job request, pinning it to the board. The request was for help fixing up the building, it read:

_Need help fixing up an old apartment building,_

_Can offer no Jewel, but a discount on rates when the building is back in business._

_Job requesters: Loki and Lucy Lionheart._

"What's this, Luce?" Natsu asked when he saw Lucy putting something on the board.

"Take a look," She moved out of the way so he could get closer. He looked at it for a minute, and then backed away from the board.

"Sounds like a troublesome couple," he stated, Lucy was about to say something but he beat her to it, "We might need help on this one," he snatched the paper off the board and then hopped on a table nearby. "Oi guys, I got a _really _big request that I need help on, whadda ya say?"

"What is the request?" Erza inquired.

"We gotta go fix up an old apartment building," He replied.

"What's the reward?" Cana asked.

"Discount on room rates,"

"Who's the requester?" Wendy piped up.

"None other than Mr. and Mrs. Lionheart," He chuckled. Suddenly people crowded around the table, saying they would help.

"Guys, we only need a few people," Lucy stated.

"Nonsense Lucy, we'd all be glad to help," Mira said, and before Lucy knew it, everyone was packed up and headed out the door to the old apartment building. Lucy was up in front of the mob with Team Natsu. When they got to the building, Lucy opened the door and everyone poured in.

"What are you all doing here?" Loki stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, playing with Fairy.

"We came to help, of course," Mira told him, helping Cana set up a table to put drinks and snacks on for when they needed a break. Loki raised an eyebrow

"Natsu gathered everyone up," Lucy explained.

"Ah," Loki chuckled.

"Izu!" Fairy called as the Fullbusters came through the door.

"Fairy!" Izumi called back as she ran towards her small friend, Ike trailing close behind.

"Juvia doesn't believe this building is safe for the children," Juvia told Lucy.

"I was thinking the same thing," the blond replied. "There's a park nearby," she vaguely suggested.

"Juvia will take them," she said, picking up on the hint.

"Thank you, I'll come by later with some snacks," Lucy told her as Juvia started to round up the small children.

When they left, Loki and Lucy started to explain what was to be done.

"I'll be taking Levi, Mira, Elfman and Lisanna to go look at decorations and paint while the rest of you work here," Lucy announced while lugging the selected women and Elfman out the door. They came back a few hours later; Elfman came for the sole purpose of carrying almost everything. When they entered the building, Lucy clapped at how much work everyone had got done, the first floor was almost finished and the walls were put up. Lucy glanced at the clock. It was almost three thirty.

'I've got to get some snacks for Juvia and the kids,' she thought, she went over to the break table and put some things into a small basket, when she was done, she asked Gray to take it to them, seeing as he was taking a break. He agreed and left for the park.

"So," Lucy went and stood by her husband, "What needs to be done?" She asked as she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows.

"Oi, what exactly do you want done with this room in here Luce?" Natsu called from across the hall.

"Never mind, I figured it out." She mumbled to Loki and went to go find out what Natsu was talking about. She walked into the largest room on the bottom floor; it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Natsu, Erza and Wendy were standing in the middle of the room,it was like new, Lucy guessed that it was Hana's old room.

"I think this will be our space," Lucy thought,"So we'll just need furniture, which we'll ship from our old house. All I think we'll need in this room is a new coat of paint." She moved to the smaller of the two bedrooms. "Let's not paint this one yet, I've got something special planned."

* * *

**A/N AND... Imma stop it there. ^.^  
**

**I don't really like this chapter, it skips around too much and, well... I just don't don't know.**

**I'm working really heavily on a new Fairy Tail story. It's NaLu this time, instead of Lucki(Yes, Oniichn, i can write for more than one pairing :P), so if you're ever gonna read it, be warned.**

**ANYWAYS, review kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	18. Chapter 18: ENJOY!

Let there be Lightman.

**A/N Lol, yeah no. That was Oniichan's work and I decided to leave it there. M'kay, enjoy this chapter of your favorite Fairy Tail fan fiction... Oh, it's not your favorite? ... Okay, I didn't think so... v.v**

**ANYWAY! On with the show!**

It had been four weeks since they had the apartment building up and running, they already had a few tenants. They had a young couple, an old man and a huge scary looking man.

Lucy and Fairy stood in the middle of Fairy's soon-to-be bedroom. Today, they were painting it and putting some final touches on it before they moved her bed and other furniture in.

"...And..." Lucy stuck her tongue out in concentration, adding one more brush stroke to the wall, "...Voila!" Lucy exclaimed, stepping back to admire her work.

"It's amazing, mama!" Fairy exclaimed. They both looked at the mother's work; the walls were dark blue and dark violet. There were stars all along the walls, they constellations all in their right places, the spirits standing beside them. "There's Torie, Virgo..." she trailed off as her eyes went over a particular lion spirit. "And Daddy!" she said, pointing. "This is amazing," Fairy said in awe.

"Yep, but that's not all," Lucy went over and flicked the light switch. Fairy gasped as the paint lit up, making the room look exactly like the midnight sky.

"Whoa," was all Fairy could say." Mama, how did you-"

"Magic paint," her mother answered. "It is pretty amazing, huh?"

"Heavenly," Fairy breathed out. Lucy smiled at her daughter's remark. Lucy glanced at the clock.

"I have to go get the mail, I'll be right back." Lucy told her daughter who wasn't paying attention but instead, studying a glowing Capricorn on the wall. Lucy smiled and left the room.

Lucy picked up the small stack of letters that were in the large mailbox, she slowly made her inside, looking through and sorting the letters.

"Hikaru… Kaede… Arisa…" she placed the letters on the front counter, putting them into various piles. There was a rather large stack addressed to 'Lucy Heartfilia'. The large man, whose name was Katsuo, came down the stairs, looking to get his mail when he heard Lucy sigh. "Don't people know I'm not a Heartfilia anymore?"

Katsuo froze, wheels started turning in his head. Heartfilia… Wasn't that the rich guy? One of the richest in the kingdom? If this woman was related to him, he might pay a handsome ransom **(See what I did there? XD)** for her. Katsuo glanced down the hall, making sure no one was coming; he knew there weren't very many people in the building. There was the couple with the annoying newborn and the old guy that probably couldn't stop what he was about to do if he tried. He also knew that the husband wasn't home, he'd overheard him telling the woman about a job he was taking and it would last a couple of days. He hurried back to his room, when he got there he pulled out a bag from the closet. He dug through it and found a cloth and a small bottle of liquid. He dabbed the cloth a few times, soaking it slightly and prayed the woman was still there. He pushed the cloth in his pocket and made his way back down stairs. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the woman writing something down in a folder.

"S'cuse me miss," Katsuo said, getting the blond haired woman's attention.

"Yes?" She lifted her eyebrows and placed her pin down.

"I think my door lock is sticking, could you come see?" He asked, mentally punching himself for such a horrible excuse.

"Sure," she smiled warmly at him.

'She fell for it?' Katsuo mentally questioned her sanity. Then shrugged and jumped with joy on the inside while somehow keeping calm and cool as the petite woman made her way past him to his door. He followed wordlessly.

When they got to his door, the woman pulled out a spare room key from a second key ring on a garter on her leg. She locked and unlocked his door before she turned back to look at Katsuo curiously.

"There's nothing wrong with this lock," She stated.

"I know," With lightning speed, Katsuo pressed the cloth over her mouth and nose, pulling her close so she couldn't escape. She fought and tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth. Katsuo smirked as she involuntarily drew in a breath because she used all her air futilely screaming. A few seconds after she drew in a breath, her eyelids fluttered closed against her will and she went limp in his arms. Katsuo smirked and scooped the blond woman up in his arms.

"Too easy" He said to himself, "Too easy."

* * *

"Mama?" Fairy looked around the apartment for her mother, seeing as she wasn't there, Fairy ventured outside their room to look around the rest of the building. "Mama," Fairy trailed off as she called to her mother. Then that's when she heard a muffled scream. She wanted to go see who it was but she felt like her feet were nailed to the floor. Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, Fairy crouched behind the counter, hiding from view. She peeked around the corner of the front desk. She saw two large feet walk past her, she looked up to the owner; it was the big, terrifying man that checked in yesterday. He had someone thrown over his shoulder. Fairy recognized who it was immediately. She wanted to scream for help, but her voice wouldn't work. She stared after the man carrying his mother away until he walked out the door with her. Fairy crept outside to see what direction he was taking her.

What was she supposed to do? Her mother just got kidnapped before her very eyes! She couldn't go after them; the man would probably cart her off with him. She couldn't sense any magic off of him, but he was still practically a giant. So the question remained: What could she do?

Fairy took off running through the streets, she ran faster than she ever had before. She ran through the town square, she tripped over a stone and scrapped her bare knees and little palms, blood streaming out of them, but still she ran. Tears dripped from her eyes as she did. The tears weren't from pain but from the fear of what would happen to her mother if she didn't do something. Finally, she saw what she was running to; she slowed to catch her breath. With all her strength, she pushed the huge hardwood doors to the Fairy Tail guild open. She ran in and started looking for someone to tell. Finally, she spotted a head full of pink hair. The little girl ran towards him.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She screamed, tugging at his pants.

"Kid, I'd step back if I were you, I'm about to kick Ice Princess' butt," Natsu told her then lunged at Gray. Quickly, Fairy ran to Master's office, she ran in the door, not bothering to knock.

"I'm sorry, squirt, you can't be in here, Mira told me no visitors until I get my work done," Makarov said, not looking up from his papers.

"But Gramps, I—" Fairy's voice broke.

"I'm sorry, but go tell Mira or Natsu," Tears started falling harder from Fairy's eyes.

"But Master—" She started once more.

"Go on, I'm busy," Makarov said in a stern tone. Fairy ran out of the room and to the first person she saw. It was Evergreen.

"Please, please help me," Fairy said, crying into Evergreen's coat.

"What's wrong?" Evergreen pulled the little girl up to sit on the table while Bixlow and Freed gaped at her while Laxus looked at them disinterestedly. She ignored them and turned her attention back to Fairy. "What's wrong honey?" She asked once more, wiping a tear form Fairy's eye. Fairy started to tell them, her words unintelligible in her storm of sobs. "Shh, honey, calm down," Evergreen tucked a strand of orange hair behind her ear. Once Fairy calmed down considerably, she stated to speak again.

"The man, he took mama," She was still crying, but at least her words were understandable. The group of wizards were suddenly alert.

"What man?" Evergreen asked.

"The one at our house, he was tall and had black hair, and a scar running down his arm," She remembered that last detail from when he first came to their building, he had his sleeve rolled up and she saw it when he signed the lease.

"Do you know where they took her?" Freed asked. Fairy nodded her head. Suddenly, they all stood up. Evergreen put Fairy on her hip and they went down stairs.

"Mira," Laxus neared the bar, "Where's Ginger?"

"Loke? Oh, he went on a job," she told him.

"When's he going to be back?" he asked.

"Three days at the most," She crooked an eye brow at him, "Why?"

"Somebody took Blondie," he told her. Mira dropped the glass she was cleaning, making it shatter to pieces.

"What?" she shrieked. "Are you sure, Laxus, because if you're lying, I swear to Mavis-" The guild went deathly silent as they stared at Mira, wondering what was happened.

"The kid saw it," he jerked a thumb to where Evergreen was comforting Fairy.

"What has happened?" Erza questioned.

"Somebody kidnapped Lucy," Mira told her. She could _feel_ herself desperately want to change into her she-devil form and go after this person and rip their heads off.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, he went over to Laxus and grabbed him by the collar, "Where the hell did they take her?" He asked in a low, threatening tone.

"I have no idea," Laxus said, shoving Natsu back from himself, "It's the kid who knows, not me," Natsu looked over to Fairy.

"You know where they took Luce?" Natsu questioned the little girl.

"I think so," she sniffled.

"Then come on," He offered his hand, Fairy hesitantly placed her small hand in his large one. Evergreen gently transferred Fairy to Natsu, who placed Fairy on his shoulders. "Lead the way, kid,"

* * *

**A/N So, I've got this list...The 'Overused Things To Put In A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction' List!  
**

**A. Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail and comes back with a kid -_check!_**

**B. Make everyone huge butt holes to Lucy -_check!_**

**C. Lucy gets kidnapped -_check! no wait, I haven't had that happen yet, so guess what? Sorry Lucy!_**

**Lol, I'm kidding,you guys, I've been considering closing this story for a while and Oniichan gave me some advice to keep it going, for a little while, at least. So I took his advice and added to it and VOILA! Now Lucy's getting kidnapped...  
**

**...Sorry, Luce...**

**Anyways, I have news! I just posted a new story! It's another Fairy Tail, but this time it's NaLu. It's called 'The Full Story' I would love it _sooooooo _much if you would go check it out and leave a review! Please?**

**ANYWAYS! Review, kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	19. Chapter 19: ENJOY!

**A/N Hello, Loves! I sincerely hope you're having a wonderful day/night/morning where ever the heck you are!**

* * *

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I was outside, it was sunset. My head pounded, so I set my head back down. As I closed my eyes, a sequence of memories played back in my head; The man -Katsuo-, the lock...

Fairy.

I jolted up, looking around desperately, ignoring the pounding in my head, I searched. However my movements were restricted be my wrists and ankles being bound by ropes.

"You're awake, are you?" I heard a male voice call from a few feet away, I looked over to where Katsuo came out of the bushes with an armload of sticks and twigs. He set them down a little ways away from me and started to arrange them neatly inside a circle of stones. My hand went to the garter on my leg, and felt around for my keys, but felt nothing. I started to panic.

"Please let me go," I pleaded, "I have a little girl to get back to,"

"As do I," he told me, " A little boy too. But, I can't do that until I take care of some business,"

"And that is?" I asked, fear coloring in my voice.

"I'm in need of money to send to my family, you see. I'm on the run so I can't just to up to a random shop and ask for a job." He explained, "but when I heard your a Heartfilia... Well, let's just say I found out how to get a little money."

Ransom? Did he mean ransom? Would my father pay my ransom? I know he would never in a million years pay it seven years ago, but what about now? Sure things have been great between us, but would he give one of the most precious things in the world to him... to save me? The answer? I don't know. So I decided to go with a different approach.

"You know you'll never get away with this," I told him confidently, "I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild, they are my family and they don't take kindly to people who hurt people in that family. My nakama will come to rescue me. You won't get away with this. _Ever."_

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need the money this promises." he poked the small fire he had made, "All we have to do is wait for the reply of the letter I sent to your father, he pays, you go home free to your little girl without a scratch."

"And if my father doesn't reply?" I held my breath as I awaited my answer.

"I don't know yet, girlie," he replied honestly, "I don't know,"

* * *

"In here," Fairy opened the door to where the huge man lived, The dragon slayers all pushed their way into the room, trying to find the scent of the man.

"Come on, Honey, let's go get you patched up," Evergreen, along with Lisanna, Gray and Happy led Fairy out of the room and into their apartment. Evergreen set Fairy down on the kitchen table while she and Lisanna went to find the first aid kit. Evergreen finally found it in the bathroom and brought it out to the kitchen, she sat in a chair by Fairy and started to clean Fairy's scrapes and scratches.

"Don't worry, Fairy," Lisanna said, tying to distract the little girl from what Evergreen was doing. "We'll get your mama back."

"Yeah," Happy started, "As soon as Natsu and the others get the scent, they'll go and track then down and get Lucy back,"

"There," Evergreen said while she put the left over bandages back into the first-aid box, "Who said half-pint was the only one that could heal people?" Fairy was about to say something when they heard shouting and running footsteps from upstairs.

"We found it!" Natsu burst into the room, "Happy, Lisanna, contact Loke and get him back here as soon as possible, Wendy will lead him to us when he comes. But you two need to come with us," Gray nodded and chased after the Thunder God Tribe the others with Natsu.

"Don't worry Honey," Evergreen kissed Fairy's forehead, "We are going to get your mother back," and with that, she chased after the rest.

They were off to get the poor son of a gun that took Lucy

* * *

"Thank you for coming so suddenly," Jude Heartfilia sat at his desk, two mages stood before him. "I have a job for the both of you," He rose from his chair and stepped in front of his desk. "My daughter has been kidnapped and has a ransom over her head, I need you two to go find her and get her back." He passed them a piece of paper, "That is how much you will receive if you do your job swiftly and correctly." One of the men took it and looked the paper over, he passed it to his blond companion. The man chuckled slightly as he looked at the vast reward.

"We'll do it,"

* * *

**A/N OOOHHH! Tell me who you think it is! I left a hint or two, so it might be incredibly obvious... BUT STILL! Give me your guess!  
**

** It would have been much longer, but I was writing this on the actual FanFiction website instead of Microsoft Word like I normally do and I got a long way into this chapter and I hadn't saved yet... And then I pushed a link and all that progress went down the drain. I beat myself up about it all night then decided to put my behind in the past (Shoutout to Pumba from The Lion King!) and start over... So this is what you get.**

**I would love you so much if you would go check out my new Fairy Tail stories: 'Sometimes Looking Back Helps' and 'The Full Story'. They're NaLu this time instead of Lucki...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	20. Chapter 20: ENJOY!

**Hello, Loves! It is currently raining at my house! I love the rain!**

_**"drip, drip, drop..."**_

** Um... Juvia, you okay?  
**

** ANYWAYS! I have to take a moment away from the story to thank all of you, I have gathered 122 follows, 72 favorites and 104 reviews. I grin like an idiot when I look over your wonderful reviews and when I think of how many people like this story, so I just wanted to say thank you!**

** So, Give me a hive five! (Yes, I literally want you to slap your screen) Thank you all so much, I love you all! :-***

**OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE MUSHY STUFF AND BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Loke ran through the streets of magnolia, his mind buzzing with adrenaline and panic. Cana had just gotten a communication link with him, she explained what had happened as he was taking down a few robbers. He was with Wakaba, so he left him to deal with the rest of the men as he left to Magnolia.

He ran through the market place towards the guild hall at top speed. When he finally reached the guild hall, he burst through the doors.

"Where is she?" He yelled, cutting through the deathly silence that surrounded the guild.

"Loke!" Wendy called from the upstairs balcony. She ran down the stairs, grabbing her coat from where it hung on the stair banister. "We have to hurry!" she told him as she ran past him, he quickly followed.

They ran to the apartment building so Wendy could get a fresh sense of the scent of the men and the other mages. After they did that, they quickly took off towards the others.

'I'm coming love,' Loke thought, 'I'm coming.

* * *

"I lost it," Natsu realized. He glanced at Gajeel and Laxus, who looked like they were also having trouble. "I lost the scent." He announced.

"So have I," Laxus growled.

"Dammit!" Gajeel punched a nearby tree, splintering it to pieces.

"We shall go back into town and try to find it!" Erza declared. By now they were far away from Magnolia, they were somewhere near Dawn City at that instant.

"But we gotta hurry," Gray said. They all nodded and mumbled their agreements and took off running back to town to retrace the scent.

* * *

Fararia was curled up on a bed in the infirmary, clutching her own set of her mother's celestial keys to her chest. Her tears were cried out long ago, now she just lied down, whimpering out into the empty room. Mira had come up a little while ago to check on the small child, but could do nothing for her. Fairy thumbed over the Leo the Lion key. This one was her favorite, even though it didn't do anything.

Slowly, the infirmary door creaked open. Fairy heard it but didn't pay any attention to it or roll over to see who it was. She felt something moving the mattress, only then did she turn around to face Ike trying to climb up onto the bed. Fairy giggled a bit at his failed efforts and offered him a hand. He gladly took it and Fairy pulled him up onto the bed. They both sat criss-crossed on the small bed. Ike stayed quiet as Fairy looked back down to her lap and started to thumb over her keys again.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked after a few minutes. Fairy shook her head vigorously, never looking up or taking her eyes off of her keys. Ike crawled over to sit next to her. Fairy glanced up to him, he was looking anywhere but her. Suddenly, Ike turned to Fairy and pulled her into his arms. Fairy tensed up for a moment before relaxing and wrapped her arms unsurely around the boy. Ike blushed fiercely and was glad that she couldn't see his crimson face.

"Thank you, Ike," she mumbled into his shirt and tightened her grip on him.

* * *

Outside the door, Mira peeked through a crack in the door. A smile immediately spread across her face when she saw the two on the bed.

'_They would be cute together..._'

* * *

"Are we close?" Loke asked as he looked at the small blue haired Dragon Slayer.

"Yes," she confirmed, "_really_ close," she sniffed the air then took off running towards the market place of Dawn City. Loke followed close behind. He hoped that the others had already tracked his wife down and took out the man who took her. But his hopes fell when he and Wendy burst into the market place to find the mages spread out in groups across the square. Gajeel was the first to spot them. He called the others over and started over to Loke and Wendy.

"Have you found her?" Loke asked.

Natsu shook his head, "We lost her damn scent."

"Are you guys looking for it?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but we can't catch the bunny girl's scent, it's gone," Gajeel told her.

"It just disappeared?" Wendy asked. The Dragon Slayers nodded. "What are we going to do?" she groaned.

"I have a way to track her if she still has her keys." Loke piped up. They others looked at him curiously. "Even though I'm human, my key still exists. I can track my key. I can sense Fairy's got one, but I'll have to concentrate to find the other one," He explained to the others.

"Then get concentrating!" Gray exclaimed.

* * *

"So..." the blond turned to his companion, "How do you suppose this girl got the Fairy's keys?" He asked as he twirled the key ring around his finger. Apparently, these keys had been sent with the letter as proof the guy had the man's daughter, or something. The girl's father had given them to the men to give to the girl when they rescue her. His companion merely shrugged at his question. "I heard she's been awol from Fairy Tail for these past few years," he said. "So... do you think she might be..."

"I don't know," the man to his left said.

* * *

Lucy and Katsuo trudged through Dawn City. Katsuo had released Lucy from her ropes long ago. After trying to escape a few times, she finally figured out that the man was smarter than he looks and he could predict what she was going to do. As they walked through the city, Katsuo gave Lucy some bread, which she chomped happily down on. As they passed a perfume cart, they woman who was working there, grabbed Lucy's wrist as she was walking by and drug her to the stall. She practically bathed her in perfume before Katsuo dragged her away over his shoulder.

"Hey!" lemme go!" she screamed and flailed her arms and legs. When they were outside of town, he let her down once more and they continued their trudge to a place unknown to Lucy.

* * *

** A/N First of all, I** **apologize for taking forever on this chapter, I am VERY sick, my head is clogged up and it hurts, I'm sneezing all over the place, and I'm basically a sick mess.**

**Second, did you slap your screen before reading this chapter? 'Cause I did..**

**That moment between Fairy and Ike just popped into my head and I had to put it in here, did you like it?**

**Oh, I almost forgot, LET'S HAVE A CHEER FOR THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER! YES!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	21. Chapter 21: ENJOY!

"What did you do with my keys?" I asked my captor as we trudged through a forest.

"I sent them in with your ransom letter." He answered.

'No wonder I could find it the bags when he was asleep,' I thought bitterly.

"Where are we going anyway?" It was the seventeenth time I had asked that question _today_. I didn't really expect an answer, so it surprised me when the man answered.

"There," Katsuo said as he pointed straight ahead of them. I had to strain to see an outline of a house. I was grateful our destination was in sight because my feet and back were killing me.

My thoughts drifted to my family. 'I wonder if they're looking for me,'

* * *

"I got it!" Loke burst out of the backroom of an inn they 'procured' for Loke a quiet place to track concentrate on finding his key. Everyone shot up from their seats.

"Let's go!" Gray yelled.

"Lead the way," Erza told Loke, and he shot out the door. The others followed in close suit.

* * *

A blond man poked the fire with a stick. They had been tracking the woman for only a day and had already lost her scent. It was starting to get frustrating. He played with the key ring as he had done most of the day. He inspected the slight glow in the Lion key. He knew they were magic keys, but were they supposed to glow? He shrugged and went to get in his sleeping bag. Maybe it was just the fire playing tricks on his eyes.

* * *

Katsuo and I neared the door of the house. He knocked a few times. I heard shuffling around inside before the lock clicked and the door cracked open and a young man appeared. He was dark headed and had piercing blue eyes. As soon as he saw Katsuo, he locked him in a hug.

"Dad!" he pulled back and looked Katsuo in the eyes. "We thought you might not come back," Katsuo was about to say something when he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Takeru, who's at the door?" the voice from inside asked.

"It's dad!" he called back. There was more shuffling before the man was joined by a teen girl.

"Daddy!" She shrieked as she flung herself at the man. The girl looked to be around fourteen, she had turquoise hair and the same blue eyes as the boy. I was watching Katsuo and the girl so I didn't realize the hand being offered to me.

"My name's Takeru," he said, shaking his hand, "What's yours?" I snapped my head to him. I looked at him for a moment before gripping his hand.

"Lucy. Lucy Lionheart," I smiled at him as I shook his hand.

"She's going to be staying with us for a few days," Katsuo explained. The young girl looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Ryo," she cocked her head and smiled, her hands clasped behind her back. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled at her kindly. They didn't look like dangerous criminals, but I'll still be keeping my guard up.

* * *

"We're close!" Loke called over his shoulder to the group of mages following. They all nodded, too breathless to actually speak. They ran a few more feet until they burst through the tree line into a clearing. There was a smoldering fire with two figures lying on the ground beside it a few meters away from them. Loke spotted a glowing ring of keys tucked under one of the figures closest to the fire. He crept over and carefully drew back the cloak that covered the head. Once he saw who it was and that he was in fact _not_ his wife, he growled and leapt onto the figure.

"What the hell did you do with my wife?!" He yelled as he chocked the figure. The other figure jolted up out of his sleep and once he saw what Loke was doing, he jumped on him so he wasn't on his companion any longer.

Natsu shot a small ball of fire into the fore pit, renewing the flame so it shown brightly in the dark night.

Everyone froze as they saw the identities of the two men. Natsu was the first to recover.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Fairy swung her legs off the side of the bridge over a steady stream. The stream was man made; it ran off the canal, so it was fairly close to the Lionheart's apartment building. Ike and Izumi sat on either side of the small child. The twins were bickering about which of their magic was better. Fairy wasn't listening, but watching several small fish dot in and out of the water.

"Fairy?" a small girl's voice snapped Fairy out of the deep thoughts of her mother rolling around in her young mind.

"Yes?" she smiled at Izumi next to her.

"I asked you which one of us has better magic," Izumi reminded her. "But you don't have to answer, it's obviously me," she boasted.

"Is not!" Ike shouted. With a flick of his hand, Izumi was splashed in the face with water from the stream. But he carefully made sure not to get Fairy wet as well. "Tell her, Fairy!"

"You two are like Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu," Fairy giggled. They both opened their mouths to speak, and then quickly shut them as soon as they realized she was right. Fairy suddenly stood up and brushed herself off. The twins looked up to her curiously. Fairy rolled up her jean pant legs to her knees and stepped off the bridge. Ike realized what she was doing immediately and stood up to join her, his pant legs were already rolled up, so he hurried after Fairy. Izumi looked after them, she'd rather watch than participate in the activity. Ike and Fairy stood on the bank. Fairy carefully stepped into the water then took three huge steps back onto land.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked, he was standing ankle deep and had no qualms with it so far.

"It's cold!" she pointed to the stream and shivered. Ike chuckled and waded back to the bank. He took Fairy's hand and led her into the water. Fairy stood still at first, then followed the boy into the water. Fairy looked at the water with a puzzled expression, "Why isn't it cold?" she looked up at the smirking boy.

"I can use my water magic to heat up the water around you," he told her.

"So, if I take a step this way," she took a giant step to the left, letting go of Ike's hand, he frowned at the loss of contact but quickly straightened his features as he watched the reaction of the ginger. Her face was the definition of shock as she stepped into the water. She squealed at the freezing water and launched herself towards Ike. "It's even colder over there!" she squealed as she held onto his neck. Ike looked over to his sister on the bridge, she was smirking and she had her fist on her open palm. Ike gave her a grateful smile before giving her a thumbs up behind Fairy's back.

Izumi looked over to a nearby bush where she heard it rustle. Mira popped up, in full blown camo make-up and a camouflage uniform. She gave Izumi a thumbs up and an evil smile.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

** That last scene was dedicated to ProfessionalOtaku17, the first IkexFairy shipper.**

**I have homework for you guys, I want you to create a ship name for Ike and Fararia, please.**

**Now Imma go eat some pizza at 9:50ish at night.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood:-***


	22. Chapter 22: ENJOY! And I'M ALIVE!

**A/N I just wanted to share a really cool something about Fairy Tail I never caught before.**

**Titania Erza Scarlet is based off of Titania, Queen of the Fairies in Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.**

**I just thought that was really cool and wanted to share it. :D**

**OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I sat in the house Katsuo brought me to. It was around midnight, but I wasn't in the least bit tired.

I stared out the window of the room I was staying in. I scanned the sky, looking at several constellations. I started to think about my husband and daughter. I wanted to hold Fairy in my arms while I was in Loke's.

Instead here I am, I was kidnapped and taken somewhere miles away from any town or village. All I could do is either wait for someone to come get me or I escape by myself.

I sighed.

I wanted so bad to summon one of my spirits, but I couldn't. I normally can, even without my keys, but I have to be up to absolute full magical energy, and I'm not even close to that.

My magic energy depleted very swiftly after about six time of trying to summon one of my spirits without my keys.

So, the choice remains. Wait for someone to come or escape by _myself_ no help what so ever.

"Couldn't hurt to try," I mumbled to myself as I cracked open the window. I froze when I heard shouts downstairs.

"Daddy, how can you do this?!" I heard the girl from earlier scream. I couldn't hear Katsuo's reply, but I heard Takeru's clearly.

"I know your motives, but this still isn't right!" He yelled. I crt to the door, cracked it open and listened in on the conversation.

"If we don't do this I will be sent off to jail for many years! How will you two fend for yourselves?" He asked loudly.

"You'll get sent to jail anyway, if we do this! We all will!" Takeru shot back.

"But as soon as the father pays the ransom, we run to the northern continent and live happy lives!" Katsuo exclaimed.

"No daddy, no more running." I heard Ryo say. "You have to turn yourself in. I know why you did what you did, but I also know mama wouldn't have wanted you to do it. She may have wanted to have the man brought to justice, but _killed_? No, she wouldn't have."

"Ryo," Katsuo said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, but I cannot leave you two to fend for yourselves without help."

"Daddy, we'll be fine, but _you_ cannot keep running away from this. I can see the guilt eating away at you day after day." Ryo said softly.

"Dad, I know this is hard, but this something you need to do. We will take the woman back to her home in the morning."

I heard nothing else. I silently stood up and went to the bed and lay down I was almost asleep instantly. Mavis was I tired.

I awoke the next morning to someone shaking me. I groggily blinked my eyes open.

"Lucy-san," It was the bot from earlier... "Lucy-san, get up, we'll be taking you home now." I jolted up out of bed.

"What?" I demanded.

"We will be taking you home now," The boy gestured to his little sister who stood by the door holding three small packs.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't agree what our father has done," Ryo said, "So to right the wrong, we'll take you home to your family safe and sound!" She smiled widely at me.

I stared at them for a moment. "What about your father?" I asked.

"He left," was the reply I got, I sensed they didn't want to speak of it anymore, so I just nodded and stood up.

_'I'm coming home, Fairy!'_

* * *

I grinned as I departed from the train.

I can't wait to see my darling little niece!

I check into the hotel in town and changed into a new set of clothes. I wore jeans and knee high brown leather boots, coupled with a white blouse with black flowers embroidered on it.

I smelled the crisp morning air as I walked through the town towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. When I got there, I quietly pushed open the doors and went in. I scanned the room and frowned. I went towards the bar and called the barmaid, Mira was her name, I think?

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi!" I exclaimed with a grin. "I'm Hikari, Lucy's friend! I was just wondering, do you know where she is?"

The woman froze. "Lucy isn't here right now," she said, there was pain and anger in her voice.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Lucy was... Kidnapped a few days ago," She averted her gaze as she spoke.

"What?!" I screamed. "What do you mean, 'she was kidnapped'?!"

The woman was about to respond when a small voice beat her to it.

"Aunt Hikari!" I heard Fairy yell. I instantly turned on my heel to see Fairy running towards me. I opened my arms and she ran into them.

"Fairy, what happened?!" I asked frantically.

"The mean man took mama!" Fairy exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes.

"When was this?" I asked gently.

"Four days ago," Mira answered.

"_Four_?" I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Where's Loke?"

"He and a team are looking for her."

"I see," I went quiet for a few minutes before I looked up to Mira. "Have they gotten any closer to finding her?"

"No, they check in this morning via a telepathic link, but they lost the trail." Mira told me sadly.

"Did she have her keys at the time she was kidnapped?" I asked hopefully,

"Most likely," She said. "Why?"

"I'm a wizard too, you know," I told her, "I have a type of finder's magic. I can locate things and seek them out. If I can lock onto her keys, than I follow the trail to them and find Lucy," I explained. I set Fairy down. I drew a circle in the air with my hands and a magic circle appeared. I stretched out the circle slightly and placed my hands onto it. After a few seconds, the magic circle disappeared. "I've located them," I announced. "Is there anyone who wants to come with me?" I asked. A woman stepped forward, two children close behind her.

"Juvia will go if Mira will watch her children and Love Rival's," She said.

"Of course, Juvia," Mira said as the two children and Fairy ran to the white haired woman.

"Now," I said in a low tone, "Let's go get Lucy,"

* * *

**A/N Oh my goodness, I know you all want to beat me to a pulp for not updating, but I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Raise your hand if you forgot about Hikari for a little while...**

**I really liked Hikari and wanted to bring her back, so here she is! A mage too.**

**I have a two shot uploaded if you want to check it out, it's called 'A Fairy Again'. It would mean a lot to m if you would go read it. It's kinda RoLu, kinda NaLu... A LOT OF LAMIR (LaxusxMira)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
